You wouldnt like me
by gublercullen
Summary: When a new agent joins the BAU, her unconventional methods come as a shock to all of the agents. But when Spencer has to pick up the pieces of a troubled young girl, what effect will it have on the memories of which he longs to forget.Reid/OC - Mary sue
1. Chapter 1

**In the beginning.**

Part one.

Spencer Reid was nothing more than a boy, a boy with a fantastic mind. Working at the BAU had changed him, in what way he did not know. All he knew was that it was a change that was for the better. His job as a profiler allowed him to show his genius, whether it be through that of his knowledge of human behaviour in relativity to himself, or whether it was through his subconscious holding of statistics.

None of this however, relived him of the awkwardness he experienced while attempting to communicate with other human beings, especially that of the opposite gender. Reid had had a girlfriend before, two in fact, not that that made him seem any more 'cool' or 'experienced' but perhaps it would help in some way.

Morgan however, was different, he was a womaniser without the chauvinistic instinct they always tended to carry. He was smooth and charming. But Spencer…well he was just innocent, shy and his intelligence could be intimidating if mixed with a conversation with a girl who either, a) lacked intelligence, there for did not understand or felt his speech was just 'babble', or b) a girl who simply felt the need to compete with his intelligence, there for resulting in failure, leading to embarrassment, leading to her running away swiftly, etc.

"Reid do you actually take in that many words in that space of time?" Morgan blurted as he studied the way in which Spencer was flicking through a book on Russian cultures at a speed that was almost inhuman.

"Yes I do. It's part of the whole genius package." He smirked slightly; remarks about his superior intelligence had never bothered him, but intrigued him. People could never just find out he was intelligent and leave it, they would always find other ways to enlighten their fascination further, causing them to ask more questions, and isolating Spencer even more. Even though he had never intentionally made someone feel 'stupid' without good reason, it was days like this that made him wonder what exactly his life would be like if he had not have been granted with a brain that would always cause him to be mathematically correct, socially uncomfortable and awkwardly flustered.

"Well it worries me Reid, I mean, how you gonna get any action with a brain that would make Albert Einstein feel hopeless?"

Spencer's smirk had stayed put, as his eyes dodged for computer screen to Morgan.

"Well, I get action…I've had girlfriends." It was clear that Spencer hadn't thought of an appropriate way to handle such an enquiry into his personal life. The truth was, his last girlfriend was back in college, Tracy Jenner, she was very average, Spencer and her had made their connection due to both their lack of social efforts and they sort of sought comfort in each other. It didn't end well of course; she turned out to be a slight maniac and decided to drop out of college early to join some random hippy cult. No great loss really.

"Hey, Morgan, stop bullying the kid. Meeting in the board room in 15 minutes." Hotchner stated as he swiftly strolled past the main desks, up the stairs and into his office.

"Looks like its time to work; did JJ even mention that there was a case we were working?" Reid asked Emily who was quietly sitting typing at her desk opposite him.

"Err, no, not that I know of. Maybe it's just a meeting; there could be a day that goes by that were not looking for some crazy."

The hint of sarcasm was met evenly by Emily's sense of humour, which made Morgan smile slightly as he thought about the idea of having a day off. All of a sudden, just as Derek, Spencer and Emily were getting ready to pack up there notes and head to the board room, the elevator opened, revealing a young girl, couldn't be more than 19 or 20. "What the…" Prentiss stood up in a state of curiosity.

"Who the hell is that?" Morgan pronounced, disgruntled at the sight of, not just an unfamiliar face, but that of a person who was for one, severely out of place appearance wise and secondly the fact that she was armed, and looked increasingly intimidating. Especially for a girl of such a young age, and so small in size.

She was a dainty young thing, yet you could tell from the tight fitting clothes that she was practically pure muscle, and quite obvious European bone structure. Derek had began to walk over to her as she emerged from the elevator, intent on checking her badge due to the feeling to discomfort he felt in the pit of his stomach not knowing exactly what was going on. She was tanned, quite obviously natural and not due to a product, her hair was white blonde, the colour that could not have been natural without that of a pigment mutation, and it was styled in a way that was incredibly…well…un-styled. It was thick and wavy, and managed to graze the bottom of her rib cage easily in length. She wore no make-up, except that of a natural matte pink coloured lipstick that stained her doll like lips in a way that was almost too perfect. Her outfit was odd, especially for that of an FBI agent, (that is if she was an FBI agent). It consisted of a simple cotton black vest top, just long enough, and tight enough, to cover the high tops of her thighs and her rear end. In a way that was provocative yet dominating. As if she was dressed for comfort not to provide entertainment for the everyday guy. She wore a holster, black leather. A serious choice, with the two gun pockets hugging the weapons in a secure way. Yet she also wore a tight holster on her thigh, of which the top half of the weapon was concealed by her dress item.

"Excuse me, mam; can I help you with something?" Morgan asked, as polite, yet as stern as possible. A way that would intimidate those who would require intimidating yet would not be noticed by someone without a secret.

"Call me mam one more time and you'll have a reason to be helped gorgeous." She stated. Her accent was odd. English, the south perhaps, with a hint of European.

"Just gimme an ID." Derek was not up for a challenge, especially not on his own turf, with a girl that was clearly at least ten years younger than him.

Reid and Emily at this point had stood up and made there way over to where the conversation between them was happening. Not too close, but close enough to know if or when to step in.

"I see you've met the new recruit already." A voice stepped in from across the room, Agent Hotchner was clearly making his way over to where the two were discussing ID etc, either with intention to talk or an intention to help look over what could go down if worst comes to worst.

"Excuse you?" Prentiss interrupted, obviously shaken by the abrupt announcement.

"Well I was going to wait to introduce you people to her in our meeting but obviously you've all beat me to that idea."

"Agent Hotchner yes?" The mysterious girl asked.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Sergeant Tina."

Hotch offered a hand, and she pleasantly accepted in a manor of which would definitely be considered lady-like. That was the moment of which she gave Spencer a very sly, very quick, once over.

"If you'd all like to follow me into the board room, someone give JJ and Garcia a heads up." The strange female followed Hotchner, taking a moment as she walked, to sneak another look at Spencer. He locked it with his own, with no smile, just a look.

The team all made there way to the room, everyone except Reid was discussing the mysterious new 'recruit' of which had turned up at the office, her unusual appearance and lack of FBI identification. The team walked into the meeting room, the round table with its chairs placed around its edges was in its usual state, except that there was a lack of files lying on it. It was through this statement that it was made clear to the team that something else was happening.

"Guys, this may come to a shock to you, due to the lack of mentioning of the situation earlier on. But, there was a meeting with FBI headquarters about 3 weeks ago, and they came to the conclusion that due to Gideon leaving the team, they feel that it is necessary to bring in another member.

"But were doing a good job, I don't see why it's necessary to bring in another member Hotch". Prentiss stated, perhaps feeling threatened by the unsuspected, female addition to the team.

"Well believe me when I say we were all surprised, but it's done now, and the head office has made their decision, the BAU's new criminal profiler will be . She's incredibly experienced in many attributes of profiling and justice, I'm sure you'll make her feel welcome enough." Hotchner was obviously wishing the moment to be over quick enough, so that he could get out of the meeting room and back into the dark safety of his office.

"Erm, Hotch, is there a specific reason for the new inclusion of a team member?" Reid said quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with as he spoke. Mostly because he feared she would notice the fascination in his eyes. He had never seen such an unusual character outside of the fictitious psychology studies he had looked into during his completion of a BA in psychology. Her appearance was only part of it. Despite the fact she was unrealistically beautiful, she also had an accent with an apparent history and an air of mystery.

"Well Reid, I'm not obliged to discuss that matter, but I can say that it is important to have a fresh input to cases, you can all get back to your work now." Hotch walked out, leaving the rest of the team to gather their things and go back to their desks. Reid was busy grabbing a few files from the desk at the side of the room when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey err, I don't really know where I'm meant to go, I'm supposed to be in the firearms department this morning, can you like, direct me?" It was her; she had actually asked him, not Morgan or Hotch, but him. He soon realised he was staring in disbelief.

"Oh, yes, I guess I can take you up there now I'm going to the copy room anyways its right by there…" Reid himself was surprised at what he had just said; it was as if he had just made some sort of smooth conversation.

"Thank you, I thought there'd be directions or something with my ID but there wasn't, I'm kind of winging it for today." She folded her hair behind her ear as she spoke, awkwardly looking towards the ground once or twice.

"No worries, it's pretty easy to find after you've been around once or twice." Spencer led her out of the meeting room and through the workspace, taking notice of the confused looks on his workmates faces.

"I'm Ebony by the way; this stuff is just ridiculous…"

She laughed; Spencer thought he heard a slight nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah I don't particularly like the term doctor either."

"You're a doctor?" She sounded surprised; she obviously had no real idea about any members of the team.

"Yes, I'm like a child prodigy type, thing."

Spencer really didn't want to boast, he feared he would scare her away or something else.

"You're Spencer Reid."

It was a statement more than a question; and she looked almost as if she felt foolish when she said it.

"Yes, how did you know my name?"

"I read your thesis on the Russian mafia killings and how they had a lot more religious meaning than what people thought."

Reid didn't quite know what to say, no one had really ever brought up anything he had written, except from Gideon, once. And of course his mum at some point.

"Really? I didn't know anyone under the age of 60 read anything I wrote." He laughed, feeling slightly calmer but, still on edge in case he took his thoughts too far.

"Yeah I read way too much, but it was good. Some parts of it could've used some more evidence but your input was interesting, I liked it." She was sincere; she had actually looked Spencer in the eye for some time.

"This is the firearms department." He had panicked; once again his social skills had failed him.

"Oh, right yeah. Sorry I kind of went off on one a little bit. I'll see you again at some point." She smiled sweetly, and walked through the door to the firearms department, Spencer stood for a moment, questioning his abilities with the female race. If only he had had the ability to make her feel comfortable enough for a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first posted fan fiction, so I really hope you like it! There wasn't much of an introduction on the first post, but basically its pretty much I don't own Spencer Reid or any of the other criminal minds cast, as much as I would love to. I only own Ebony. I really appreciate reviews and subscriptions, so please go ahead and enlighten me! I have so far written roughly 40 chapters; so I should be posting a new one each day more if desired!

Part 2.

"Hey, gorgeous, can you do us a favor?" Morgan asked as he perched himself on Garcia's computer desk while Prentiss shut the door of her office, with JJ leaning comfortably by the wall.

"Sure sweet cheeks, what do you need?" Garcia clicked at the monitor, preparing herself for the instructions to come.

"We need you to look up the new recruit, background and all that jazz." Garcia looked at the three agents she trusted so well.

"I'll do it, but you guys are going to owe me, big time you beautiful people. I'll just look hr up on the staff pages and see what our newbie's been up to."

Garcia typed furiously, the team swapped glances before they were interrupted by the opening of the door, it was Spencer.

"What are you guys up to?" He closed the door once again and resumed a spot behind the Garcia.

"Were checking up on the new kid, seeing what the deal is with her." Emily swiped her hair back into a neat pony tail as she spoke.

"Oh my gee, this girlies got a history and a half." Garcia interrupted.

"Go on." JJ pronounced, Reid's face looked worried, but interested. He was quite curious to find out where this girl came from.

"Well, full name is Mariella-Ebony Verushka Alyona, she was abducted at the age of 5 from her home in St Petersburg and taken to a Russian mafia gang house in London, and she wasn't forced into prostitution but appeared to be adopted by the gang leader, a one Viggo Alyona. She was highly trained in firearms, hand to hand combat including knife combat and martial arts. By the age of 14 she was put on a high dose of a drug cocktail type thing, which included heroine and cocaine. My god, there's more. By age around 15, 16 she ran from the Russian mafia illegally even thought they had addicted her to a specific drug mixture, she ran to New York where she was dug out by the CIA after killing three of there undercover agents when they threatened to send her back to Russia due to her lack of paperwork showing her American citizenship and also she had worked up quite a stain, so to speak on their radar. She was then given a placement in the CIA as a Combat, firearms and psychological analyst agent. It was later recorded that the CIA kept her in her addiction throughout her time with them, an unknown tactic for the CIA as they always refuse to take on drug users, she was known to be injecting the heroin mixture an average of three times a day, and also when they tested her IQ it was found to be 182, mainly in that of the memory and mechanical part of the brain and during a psychological evaluation three years ago they found out she lacks social abilities and seems to compare almost identically for this sector with that of a sociopath yet she was never fully diagnosed, she was also border lining on a personality disorder especially when it came to violence and drugs it was also apparent that she'd been forced through physical challenges by the Russian mafia sometimes including members tying her up for days at a time and forcing torture on her in an attempt to make her a lot more violent, yet her non biological father, the mafia gang leader, stopped this at age 15 as he felt it was doing more harm than good. She left the CIA officially just under 2 months ago when they refused to feed her drug habit any longer and also when she stated that she felt her abilities mentally were being out to waste, and she was there for transferred to the BAU FBI criminal profiler unit to begin work as an analyst. Specialising in violent, sexual torture crimes, mostly serial. She has four noticeable scars, one on the back of her neck, caused by a slash from a knife, two bullet wound scars, one on her upper rib cage and one by her hip bone and also she has the St Petersburg mafia symbol, a cross, of which has been engraved on her lower back. Most likely done via the use of a razor and acid." Garcia stopped. She didn't feel like she could carry on delving into this girl's past.

"Jesus Christ ace. How old is this girl now?" Morgan asked, while the others stood in silence.

"She's 20." The agents all seemed to freeze.

"That's why she read my thesis."

Reid blurted out, more for his own benefit than anyone else's.

"Excuse me? And she's underage for the BAU, is that even legal?"

Prentiss spoke out.

"Oh, err, nothing. And yes technically the minimum age for entry into the FBI, any unit, is 21, but her expertise are clearly sufficient."

"So she's what like, tomb raider or something?"

Morgan spoke, obviously in disbelief.

"The drug addict version yes basically."

Prentiss was confused, why the team needed help from quite possibly the most experienced illegal fighter.

All of a sudden the door swung open.

"What are you all doing in here?"

Hotch peaked around the door, curious as to why all of his agents were standing in a cramped computer office.

"Nothing Hotch we were just…err."

JJ paused.

"Getting back to work now."

Prentiss walked out, along with Morgan and JJ.

Reid stayed.

"Oh, yeah I'm going too."

Spencer walked out of the room, as he made his way back down to his desk, he noticed Ebony standing at the front desk, looking ridiculously tiny and blowing bubbles with a blue coloured gum. She was unreal.

He thought about going over there and talking to her but decided to grab a cup of coffee first from the machine in the corner.

As he sat at his desk with his cup of coffee he leaned back in his chair, and thought about everything Garcia had found out about Ebony. She had had such an awful life. Just as he was thinking about her she walked past, she had gotten changed now and was wearing a very tight leather mini skirt with a blue striped shirt and blue tie tucked into it neatly. Spencer had never found himself this attracted to someone he didn't even know.

"Hey kid, she'll notice if you keep staring at her like that."

Morgan leaned on Reid's desk whilst Reid sat up straight and folded his hair behind his ears.

"I wasn't staring I was just…looking."

"You can't justify a stare like that; you were downright examining her when she walked past. Just talk to her man."

Morgan stood up and walked off.

"Hey!" A girl's voice said perkily.

"BAH!" Spencer jumped, almost out of his desk chair.

"Breath, it's just me." Ebony sat on the side of the desk, looking relatively relaxed, as if she'd known Spencer longer than she actually had.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise." He laughed nervously.

"I just wanted to ask err, do you like, ever get a case or am I guna be walking around here aimlessly for another hour..."

"Oh well we usually would have a case by now-"Spencer was interrupted by Prentiss.

"Hey were going out for food and a drink in about two hours, you guys coming?"

Spencer looked at her, in almost in shock at the fact that his colleagues would do this to him.

Prentiss raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly as she popped a piece of candy into her mouth.

"I'll come, I don't really know anyone yet so it's probably a good idea." Ebony agreed, as she swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the desk.

"Great, Reid?" Emily Prentiss smiled once again at Spencer.

"Yes, yes I'll be there."

Spencer reluctantly agreed. He was now set into a state of panic.

"Okay, 8pm at Gardens."

Emily walked away, Spencer could tell she was still smirking as she walked over to JJ and Morgan.

"I'm guna go, I've got unpacking from hell to be doing, and only two hours to do it in." She laughed nervously and jumped off the desk onto her baby blue high heels.

"Sure yeah."

"One question though, where's Gardens?"

Spencer was facing slight internal conflict, he could not decide if Ebony was hinting for him to offer her a lift there at 8 or if she was indeed just asking for directions.

"Its just 15 minutes from here, Elveguard Street."

Spencer, for the hundredth time had panicked once again and opted for the easiest answer.

"Okay, I guess I'll be off then."

She smiled slightly before wondering off, grabbing her bag and walking out the main doors.

She had obviously been hinting at the option of a lift.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who have subscribed, reviewed or added this to favorites. I would really appreciate some more reviewing though!

Part three.

She arrived at Gardens at 8, and walked automatically towards the bar. She ordered her normal double vodka on ice. She had replaced the leather skirt of earlier on in the day with that of a pair of leather shorts. Disrespectfully short, along with a charming long sleeved sex pistols, 'never mind the bollocks' t shirt that sat neatly at her waist. Her cross scar, was visible, and striking. She had worn no make-up, just pinched her cheeks and lips so that they looked charmingly coloured, rather than their original grey. She hadn't had her fix since 1pm that day, and she was getting tiresome of the constant itching and shaking along with the nausea she couldn't see how she would face to sit through a dinner. She was extremely close to walking out now and getting her fix. Forgetting entirely about the dinner etc, but she just couldn't bring herself to get up. She knew that they ask questions about her habit. She sipped her vodka, and before she knew it she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry were a little late, you coming to sit?" It was Prentiss, along with Morgan and Garcia.

"Yeah, yeah sure." She followed them as they headed towards a table where JJ and Spencer were sitting.

"Hey…" The shaking in Ebony's voice could easily be interpreted as nerves, but it was actually with drawl. If she didn't get a fix soon she'd be at the point of detox.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, Ebony realised she was still standing, and could imagine exactly what she looked like.

"Err, yeah, I've just got to go to the bathroom for a sec, I've got a bit of a headache. I'll be back in like three seconds."

She walked towards the toilets.

(Back at the table.)

"Spence maybe you should check on her, she knows you better than she knows us, maybe not by much but still…"

JJ said, with the rest of the team kind of forcing him out of his seat.

"Err, yes okay. What should I say?"

Spencer stood, anxiously.

"Just knock on the door and ask if she's alright, no big deal Reid."

Morgan stated.

Spencer walked towards the bathroom and knocked on door. When there was no reply he checked to see if the door was open, it wasn't.

He couldn't decide whether there was reason to worry or not.

"Ebony?"

He said in a moderate tone of speech.

"Hey err, I'm fine I'm just a little bit dizzy."

She replied.

"Can you at least let me in so that I don't have to go back to the table and say I took your word for it?" He bargained.

"Sheeesh." There was the click of a lock. "Come in."

When he entered the toilets, Ebony was sitting on the sink bench, in a childlike manor. He wasn't sure exactly what he was seeing.

"You can't say anything, no one will ever take me seriously if they know I have a drug problem."

He paused, this isn't what he had expected to see when he had entered the bathroom.

"I won't erm…"

He decided not to reply.

"Do you have a belt? I cant find a vein and, well I didn't even realise I was packing, I was just going to climb out the window but I found a hit so…Sorry I'm like, crazy with withdrawal, I didn't know it was going to hit me In the face like this otherwise I would've taken something before I came out."

Spencer didn't say anything, but he took off his belt.

"Gimme your arm." He walked over to her, she just gave him her arm, and he tied the belt around the top of her arm before slapping her forearm gently. He looked at her, but it wasn't shame in his eyes when there gaze met, it was understanding. She said nothing, just looked at his eyes, the prettiest brown eyes she had seen on a guy.

"Where is it?" He asked, still not leaving her gaze, which was strange for Spencer. After all he did have the social skills of someone with a mental disorder. She handed him the bottom of a metal coke can.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh were too high class for the cooking of heroin are we?"

She smiled slightly, and he returned the favour nervously, feeling unrealistically attracted to her, and he hadn't noticed that he was standing unreasonably close to her considering they had just met a day ago.

She sparked her lighter and warmed the bottom of the can.

"70 ml of water." She spoke suddenly, handing him the syringe.

He squirted it into the can and watched as the dark lump of heroin fizzled and dissolved. It was then that he noticed her arms. They were scarred and her veins looks as if they had began to dry out, showing a deep purple colour under her skin. The shame was adamant in her eyes when she spotted him looking at it.

"I know what I'm doing to myself, the damage I'm causing. But the thing is, once you've been doing it for so long, you forget the consequences. It's just about the drugs and when your next fix will be. I constantly live with the thought that the next hit could kill me. I…I know." She stopped, and he looked at her, before she dropped a small piece of cotton wool into the mixture.

He pulled the filtered mixture into the syringe, and tapped it lightly once it was filled.

He then rubbed her arm gently, but sternly before inserting the needle into her vein and pressing the tip evenly. He watched her face change, the pain that was in her eyes before had melted, and her eyes now were filled with nothing except the shame.

"Thank you." She said quietly. It was the softest words Spencer had heard spoken by anyone.

"You want me to wait before you go back out?" He asked.

"5 minutes, I'll be out. You can go if you want."

She leaned her head against the mirror behind her, staring at the small lights above. He knew he should stay, but if she was going to react badly to the hit, she would have by now. So he gently took off the belt off of her bruised arm and rolled down the sleeve of her top.

"I'll be at the table."

And he left. Disposing of the components as he did so.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you loads to Sue1313 for all the reviews, I super appreciate it!

Part 4.

Spencer walked back to the table, and sat down at his seat, in silence. Interrupting the casual chatter and laughter that was going on amongst the group.

"She good." Morgan asked, while he and the rest of Spencer's colleagues awaited the answer.

"Yes, she's fine."

He took a sip of his whisky of which the ice had now melted into, and gave it a slight watery taste.

Not long after Spencer had returned to the table, Ebony returned, sitting opposite Spencer.

"Are you feeling better?" JJ asked.

"Oh yeah, thank you. I think I must have been too hot or something. I'm New York after all, I'm not used to the heat here yet." She smiled, flashing a set of beautifully white teeth and taking a look at Spencer who met her gaze again slightly.

"So, who's up for shots?"

Garcia said excitedly, clapping her hands once and standing up, ready to go to the bar.

"If it has tequila in it I'll drink it." Ebony smiled, obviously trying to fit in.

After a good long while of roaming bars and drinking, the team decided to end the night. They were all fairly drunk after the numerous tequila shots that Garcia had insisted they do.

"Okie dokie, who lives that way and who lives that way?" Prentiss asked waving her hands in different directions, trying to decide who goes in what cab.

"I'm that way" Spencer said.

"Me too." Ebony stated, she couldn't decide if she was excited about having an extra 20 minutes with Spencer or if she was dreading it. She was increasingly ashamed of what he had had to help her with earlier and didn't know how he had really reacted to the situation.

"Well were all off this way so we shall see you tomorrow."

JJ stated as she climbed into the taxi along with Garcia, Emily and Morgan. An echoing of goodbyes before the cab drove off.

"Well I'm guessing were the only ones going this way…"

Spencer said as he hailed a cab and opened the door for Ebony.

"Yeah I guess so" She smiled as she climbed into the vehicle.

She was surprised at how normal he was acting, he had been so nervous and awkward before and now he was…relaxed.

They sat in the cab for 5 minutes before someone said something.

"Ebony, they all know you're a drug addict." Spencer had randomly burst out with this, and he was now thinking that probably wasn't the best to have gone about it.

"I know. I was outside the computer office when they were all talking about my history."

Spencer was shocked, he felt guilty about having not told her sooner. Even though he had known her for only a short period of time he felt as if because he knew what she had been through in the past, that he had a right to protect her in some way. Because he knew what she was going through.

"But-"

He began, but really didn't know what to say.

"They left out the fact that I was a bounty hunter for the Russian mafia from the age of 15 to 18. The ages were wrong. I left London when I was 18, the legal age."

She looked at him, meeting his gaze once again.

"You guys weren't wrong to be looking up my past. The majority of the stuff I have done in my life time is about as illegal as it gets. And I'm not even 21 yet. I didn't really have a family, not one that cared anyway; I am not borderline personality disorder either. The psychiatrist didn't know what he was talking about. And I really hate the male population. No offence".

She folded her arms; Spencer knew it was sign of her not wanting to let him into her life anymore than he was already involved. Not yet anyways.

"I know what its like to have your mind criticised constantly. So much so; that you begin to question it yourself. And I didn't really have a family either, I had my mum but she was…is a paranoid schizophrenic so living with her wasn't easy. As far as the drugs go…I know what the craving is like for that utter peace of mind that comes with a shot of heroin." She looked at him, not in his eyes this time, but just at him. His face, his hands, his arms; She wasn't examining him, but taking in the moment she had just felt. Utter understanding between two people. She had never really had that with anybody. Men to her had always just been more powerful than her, never trustworthy. Always branding her or fighting her. This one was different. He was more delicate, but in a way that held pure history.

"You're not how I thought you would be."

She stated. Her long white blonde hair was hanging in loose curls; she had fluffed it back from her face. Spencer could not get over the intensity or her beauty. Not like anything he had seen before. Her consistent lack of make-up and carelessness just added to it.

"I'm not?"

He asked.

"No, you're more human."

She smiled in a way that could charm the coldest hearted man on earth. It was then that Spencer noticed the beauty spot on her cheek. He was quite blatantly fascinated by her.

"This is me." She said as the cabby pulled up at a small suburban house.

"Oh right, yes. I'll see you at work tomorrow." He was disappointed to see her go; but was sure that he could keep her face in his subconscious memory for as long as he wished, it wouldn't be difficult.

"You can come in if you want. I don't mean like 'come on over to my place baby' style; but the cabs guna be expensive and I have beer and the comfiest sofa bed known to man. And plus I'm too freaked to stay in that house by myself for the first night. I swear I won't take advantage of you." She smiled, once again that smile. He knew nothing would happen, but he wanted to go in, he didn't care if anything would happen. He just, liked her mind.

"Well err, okay but I'm bringing my gun in case." He paid the cab and got out.

"I could beat your ass in a flash. I wouldn't even try. Come on." She led him towards the door and opened it.

The inside of the house was still in just moved in zone. There was a couch and TV etc in the living room, along with a load of boxes.

"So this is it, the suburban nightmare I like to call my new home. Coffee?" She walked through to the kitchen straight ahead and Spencer heard the rushing of water into a tin kettle.

"Or tea I have tea." She reassured. She was nervous it seemed.

"Tea's good thanks." He followed her into the kitchen and wondered round a little.

"This is probably really awkward for you I'm sorry if I kinda forced you into staying, I just get freaked out easy in new places. And well…I dunno." She stood, back against the kitchen bench.

She was right, it was awkward for him, but he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would.

"It's okay I don't mind." He laughed nervously.

"I didn't think id react to you the way I have done."She said, setting two mugs of tea on the table and sitting down.

"Well I'm not the social type, so I'm surprised I reacted to you at all-I don't mean that in a bad way I just mean I, I , I don't err-"

He panicked.

She laughed a little, not in a mocking way."I get it Spencer."

Her accent edited the way his name sounded, slightly but in a way that was noticeable. She made it sound poetic.

"Good." He smiled, looking down at the steaming mug of tea in his hands.

"I'll set up the sofa for you, feel free to grab food or something, I just shopped yesterday so the place is pretty stocked." She walked through the kitchen and opened a cupboard, taking out a sheet, two pillows and a quilt.

She began folding the sofa into place etc.

Spencer and her talked until around 4 in the morning. About her past and his past. Books and movies, everything and anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks loads for the reviews and so on, I appreciate it a lot :]

Now as for this chapter, and the next to come; they are my least favorite of all that I have written, so criticism on them will not be surprising! I believe they were a tad rushed. I apologize if they disappoint but editing them would mean editing a lot of the further chapters.

C.M. Clyde - You may be pleasantly surprised by events to come in the later chapters. Spencer will have his moment; trust me on that. Really glad your enjoying it!

Part 5:

7 in the morning and it was time to get to work, Ebony was no way used to this early start thing, she would commonly be sleeping all day or getting wasted, then heading to crack a drug break or a serial killer at night.

"Spencer…wake up, come on there's a star bucks just round the corner, we hit there then work." Ebony leaned on the back of the couch, her usual bare face with just a natural tan and some pink lipstick she was as beautiful as ever.

"Oh err, what time is it?" He asked, as he flinched at the bright morning sun.

"It's like, 5 past 7. And I really need a pastry and a cup o coffee so, shift." She smiled folding her long blond hair, which today was hanging in a range of curls, obviously natural and smelling sweetly, but not overpoweringly of a fruity shampoo.

"Yes, coffee." It seemed to be all that he could murmur at such an early stage of the morning, especially after such a late night the evening before.

"I can run you to get coffee and food then to your place and then to work if you want." She suggested as she stood, it was then that he noticed the tattoo on Ebony's wrist. He remembered seeing it somewhere and for once couldn't think where.

"You admiring my tattoo?" She asked as he got up from the sofa and sheepishly put on his shirt and cardigan.

"Yes I was, I recognise it from somewhere but I cant think what from…"

"It's the Russian mafia tattoo, embroidered with the picture code for err, professional prolific killer and assassin and exactly what rank I was." She looked down before choosing to meet Spencer's gaze.

"Hey, its what the mafia do right?" She smiled, "come on, coffee, need it."

She grabbed Spencer's bag and put it over her shoulder, he followed her out the door, and into the intense Quantico heat.

She unlocked a vintage 1956 Aston Martin drophead, in a deep grey colour. Spencer stood, amazed.

"Stop looking so shocked, I'm Russian mafia baby, what else should I drive?" She grinned as she unlocked the car and nodded him inside. He climbed in and fastened his seatbelt.

Ebony drove to the coffee shop and parked at the side of the road.

"What d'you want" She asked looking at Spencer.

"Oh err, I'll come in." He unfastened his seatbelt and put his bag over his shoulder, sweeping his hair of which was now getting longer than he had had it before, out of his face.

They walked through the door of the star bucks and stood in the queue.

"Shit." Ebony said all of a sudden. Her face changing from fairly cheery to the complete opposite.

"What is it?" Spencer asked, concerned.

"I know him, and not in the kind of way that's going to keep me alive." Spencer turned to utter panic.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Well, its hard to explain really, were not in immediate danger. But he could be a threat." She spoke before turning her head away from the windows.

"Come on, who is it?" He asked again."It's the guy who keeps constantly hitting on me every morning when I'm in here." She smiled at Spencer, "got'cha." Her smile broadened when she saw the shock from Spencer's face disintegrate and turn into a bashful smile.

"You're cruel, what do you want?" He asked.

"Black coffee with an extra shot please, biggest cup you have, a bowl if possible." She laughed, talking extraordinarily fast. "Oh and two cherry Danish's. Wait, should we get something for the office or…" She was obviously not very fantastic when it came to social skills.

"Yeah, we'll take another 7 black coffee's please, and another 7 Danish's." Spencer requested as he pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his trousers.

"$28 and 23 cense please." Spencer handed her the money, requesting she keep the change before following Ebony to the counter to collect the coffees.

Ebony waited in the car, sipping her coffee as she waited for Spencer to return from the inside of his home. She fixed her long sleeved grey jumper and her dark navy leather skirt before turning her attention back to the front door of Spencer's home. He finally exited with his bag over his chest and shoulder, wearing a pair of grey corduroy trousers, a black shirt and a navy cardigan, along with a pair of converse plain black and white all stars. He opened the car door and climbed in, Ebony handed him his cup of coffee as he did so.

"Thank you." He said as he took the cup from Ebony's hand. She smiled before putting the car in gear and reversing out of the space in which she had parked.

They reached the BAU ten minutes later and entered the building together, causing a few stirs at desks, Ebony was cleverly balancing the many cups of coffee and the bag of pastries in her hands whilst she also concentrated where she was going.

"We've got a bad one guys." JJ said as she walked passed Spencer and Ebony and into the conference room, Spencer looked at Ebony before following her, he opened the door for Ebony before she dumped the coffee and pastries on the large round table before sitting down.

"We brought coffee, better coffee, better than that." She stated, nervously, due to the strange looks she was getting from Hotch and Morgan.

"Awesome." Morgan grabbed a coffee and a pastry, followed closely by the rest of the team.

With everyone sat neatly at the round table JJ, began to prepare the case for presentation.

"Austin called in this morning and asked for our help in a case involving the death of 8 teenaged girls, aged 13-19, so perfectly fitting the age group. All were tortured and killed brutally over a period of a month." JJ spoke.

"Austin, that's ranked the 5th safest city in America. Less than 3 people per 100,000 are murdered each year." Ebony spoke, she soon realised everyone appeared to be looking from her to Spencer.

"Oh err, yeah she's correct." Spencer spoke as he looked up from the file in front of him. Ebony looked slightly offended that the team had not trusted her knowledge.

"There just used to me being the guy with the statistics." Spencer turned and whispered to her.

"The coroner found that on all 8 girls there was a number of traditional torture tools used, such as evidence of the use of the 'Judas' cradle' I don't even want to know what that is but I'm sure someone's about to enlighten me." JJ spoke.

"Judas' cradle is a very highly medieval and difficult torture apparatus to use, it would involve the victim being hoisted up into the air and onto a pyramid shape, I wont enlighten further. A pleasant image I'm sure." Ebony spoke again, the team this didn't demand confirmation from Reid.

"Would it be able to be used by just one person?" Prentiss asked, aiming the question at Ebony. This surprised the new recruit.

"Oh err, no, no I'd say at least two people would be needed and if it is only two, I'd say they would have to be male and incredibly fit, muscle wise." She spoke, Spencer looked quietly impressed.

"Can I carry on?" JJ asked. "The victims were generally from very good backgrounds but when the Austin police department asked the families about specifics on their daughters, all said that they were fairly alternative when it came to dress sense and music style. Also, the girls who had facial piercings, like a lip piercing for instance, it was clear that they had had them ripped out, leaving significant damage visually." At that moment a picture was shown of three of the victims of which had had facial piercings. Everyone then understood what JJ was getting at.

"There was also clear use of another old fashioned tool named the 'the boots' the coroner said that the bottom of one of the girls' legs had been practically, destroyed, the word that comes to my mind would be smooshed." JJ paused, awaiting questions or any input really.

"So we've basically got ourselves a typical sexual sadist." Morgan spoke, as he leaned relaxed in his chair.

"Technically yes, but what about all this medieval torture equipment, he either has the ability to craft these tools or he has access to them. And also the victim profile doesn't fit the norm. of an average sexual sadist. Typically sexual sadists concentrate on a fantasy, usually leading to the more attractive, busty blondes you find wondering around south beach. So why is this guy concentrating on gothy teens." Prentiss spoke before being interrupted by Ebony.

"The idea of the medieval torture devices indicates that he's educated when it comes to religion as the majority of these tools were used on the apparent Satan worshippers. Originally the gothic look of which has been fazed into a fashion sense was delved from the European idea of Satanism and the natural rebelling from Christianity. So it could mean he's punishing these girls for denying god or rebelling against him." Spencer once again looked agitated that everything he was about to say, she beat him to it, but again…he was silently impressed.

"We best be getting to Austin. Meet on the jet in an hour, hopefully we can get to Austin by early this afternoon." Hotch stated before heading for the door of the conference room, yet he surprised the group by turning back as if he had forgotten something.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and a pastry.

"Thanks." He nodded over to Ebony before walking out.

Ebony hid a sly smile to herself. Feeling reassured that her and Spencer's buying of coffee etc had been well received by the team.

(To be continued, the chapter was way to long to be posted all at once.)


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5 continued, sorry if it's a sort of random start to the chapter, I just had to kind of cut in wherever there was a slight change of location due to the length of the overall chapter, and I'm sorry if even this half of the chapter is excruciatingly long but there doesn't appear to be a way to shorten it, hope you guys don't mind. Enjoy! _

"_I'm guessing this means I am not getting an early night this evening." Prentiss stated as she and Morgan walked out the room JJ following. Spencer had stood up and was now putting the file into his bag and pausing to look at Ebony, sat neatly in the seat looking at the pictures of the victim, just as he was about to walk out._

"_Your not grabbing stuff?" Spencer asked._

"_Err, yeah I am I just…I don't know I have a feeling about something." She stated before standing up and walking across to the white board in the corner._

"_If this guy has the mechanical abilities to build the apparatus then his character would be characterised as being confident in his work. If he trusted in himself that he could build exact replica's of medieval torture tools, and they would work successfully he would be confident. But…the knowledge he appears to have indicates perhaps a past or present job in historical archives or museums, especially if the tools are exact replica's because he'd need blue prints for that otherwise its unlikely they would work, you see medieval torture tools always had a trick catch, only a specific person would know how to activate this catch to carry out the torture procedure. Without the catch it's unlikely the mechanics would add up resulting in the device malfunctioning. He's way too smart to risk that." Spencer crossed his arms and took in exactly what Ebony was saying, yet still struggled to understand the significance._

"_What are you getting at?" He asked._

"_What I'm getting at is, there would need to be two people. The Judas's cradle would need two people at least, we realise that, but its clear that were looking at two different types of profile here. There's the quiet, knowledgeable half and the real sadist half."_

_She spoke."You mean multiple personality or…"_

_Spencer could not find the strength to hide the confusion he was feeling._

"_No, no, no…I mean that were looking for one man who works in an industry that involves carpentry or some sort of factory work, access to materials, its likely that he is overlooked in his career even though his talent is higher than his work colleagues, most likely because of his inability to socialise, err, the other person involved is most likely experienced as I say in history and medieval archives but he is much more normal, less sadistic but lacks a lot of confidence there for he prefers to work with someone because even though he can talk to people, which also ties in with his career, he will not feel he can kill without the help of someone." She stopped, and stared at Spencer._

"_You have a very good point, means were looking for two people, definitely." Spencer said._

"_Not definitely, minimum of two people. That's a lot of mixed up characteristics for just two people. Could even be three, but right now, at least we know its not one." Ebony smiled and walked past Spencer, opening the door to the conference room._

"_Coming?" She asked as she smiled sweetly._

"_Yes, yes." As Ebony walked in front of Spencer he really couldn't help but stare, how far does a person have to run to get legs like that?_

"_Hey Reid, pretty obvious kid." Morgan said as he stood at his desk. Obviously pointing out the fact that Spencer was not being sly in his staring at Ebony's legs._

_Spencer shrugged and folded his hair behind his ear._

"_He totally has a thing for her." Prentiss said as she gathered up her stuff from her desk._

"_Who wouldn't, I haven't seen a body like that since…" Derek stopped, "never mind." He said before grabbing the file and walking away, with Emily Prentiss shaking her head with a smile. _

_With Spencer waiting in the car, Ebony ran into her home and began grabbing a number of clothing items. She thought of a list in her head and read it off to herself as she ran around her bedroom._

"_Leather's trousers, shirts, shorts, skirt…my god I sound like a poet. Shoes, shoes, need a shoe…make-up, red lipstick, pink, mascara. Shit…" She grabbed all of her stuff and shoved it into black Chanel duffle bag before grabbing two rolls of cash out of her _

_bedside cabinet, along with ammo and two guns. One of which she held in her mouth and one she stuffed at the top of the back of her shiny leather skirt. She hung the bag over her elbow and put a pair of aviators on before walking out her house and locking the door._

_She ran down the steps to the car, opening the driver's side and climbing in._

_She removed the gun from her mouth and sat it on her lap._

"_What are you doing?" Spencer asked, curious as to why she wasn't wearing her guns in the conventional manor._

"_I've got some business I've got to take care of, im guna drop you back at the BAU and I'll catch the jet in about half an hour." She said putting the car in gear and beginning to drive._

"_I'll come with you." He said._

"_No, I cant have you come with me, it's fine I'll only be five minutes." She insisted. "When I drop you off im going to park the car at the BAU, I need to get my err, habit sorted before I go, there's no way I'll find a dealer in Austin while im working. Unprofessional much." She said smiling. _

"_I'll walk with you; I'll just wait near-by. I'd feel more comfortable." _

"_Fine." She said as she began parking her car, in an obvious bad part of town._

"_I'd take your holster off, guys get shifty round guns." _

_She smiled as she fixed her skirt, so that it was as short as it could bed, and took off her jumper to reveal a tight tank top of which revealed the large cross scar on her back and the handle of her gun. It also revealed her clear purple track marks on her left arm. She nodded to Spencer and fixed her leather driving gloves before walking. Her high heeled shoes hit the ground with a noise that was surely to intimidate those around her. She nodded again to Spencer to stay put at a corner of flats just around from where an obvious dealer was standing. _

_Spencer watched as Ebony approached the guy, who for a drug dealer was very well dressed. Before Spencer could react it was obvious that Ebony had a plan all along._

_She had pinned him against the wall. Even though she was this small blonde girl she seemed to have the ability to intimidate anyone. He then noticed that the drug dealer was staring straight at Ebony's tattoo. It was then that he handed her a bag. She let go of him and walked away, back towards Spencer._

"_I guess even Virginia knows about the Russian mafia huh." They walked back to the car, Spencer was silent._

_He couldn't decide if he was worried or if he felt sorry for her. _

_They got in the car and Ebony handed Spencer the bag._

"_Count them for me will you?" She reluctantly opened the bag, feeling the addiction he had submersed come back with a vengeance as he saw the small bottles sitting in the plastic bag, along with two balloons._

"_Err, two balloons and 8 bottles." He said, awkwardly. Even though he hadn't had a heroin fix in around three months, the cravings he got were always coming on strong. Mostly psychological cravings, but he had been finding eating difficult whilst experiencing these, along with sever shaking. _

"_Good, what colour are they?" She asked, the question confused Spencer._

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_The liquid in the bottles, show me." She asked while she took her sunglasses off. He held up one of the bottles and showed it to her._

"_Great." He put the bottle back and then put the bag into Ebony's duffle._

_They arrive at the BAU just in time to catch Prentiss waving them into the black carrier of which was taking the agents to the FBI airport._

_Ebony grabbed her bag and put it on the floor while she put her guns into her holster and clipped it around her hips before walking with Spencer over too the carrier._

_They both climbed in._

"_Are you guys like, best friends now?" JJ asked, smiling, not in a way that was cruel or contradicting._

_Spencer laughed slightly, feeling a tad awkward._

"_Err, no I just don't have my car with me, she gave me a lift."_

_Ebony wasn't particularly paying attention, but was busy reading a book on medieval torture, holding the book in one hand and drawing a diagram on some paper with the other. The team awaited some sort of recognition from Ebony about the conversation at hand; instead they ended up realising how deep she was in thought. They looked to Spencer for some sort of judgement on how Ebony was doing two particular activities at once. _

"_She has a form of eidetic memory, she reads roughly as fast as me but seems to take in images better than words. She there for has the ability to use different parts of her brain simultaneously without confusion. And the ability to draw without looking is just a talent as far as I know." He stopped, whilst Ebony raised her head and glanced a look at everyone._

"_Yeah, pure talent." She smiled slightly before carrying on with the drawing. _

_They reached the jet and everyone climbed out of carrier, with there bags in hand._

_On the jet Ebony had climbed on first, taking a seat at a table before lighting a cigarette and staring out the window._

"_Hey, mind if I sit? Or have you had enough of me so far?" _

_Spencer asked as he stood shyly by the chair._

"_No, sit please." It was a sincere reaction, not just a polite one. _

"_Cool." He said as he sat, putting his briefcase, she smiled slightly, not at him but just in general. She thought he was interesting, cute in a way._

"_It's a bad habit but, Marilyn Monroe did it." She said to Spencer, without making eye contact._

"_I only do it when I'm wearing red lipstick." She then stated._

"_You mean smoking?" He asked, the obvious answer being yes._

"_Yes, smoking." She smiled again, "It's like my obsessive compulsive thing." She added before turning from the window to look at Spencer._

"_What's yours?" She asked._

"_How do you know I have one?" He smirked a little bit, awkwardly._

"_Just because you're a genius doesn't deny you humanity. And everyone has their obsession." _

"_Well, I write to my mum every day. All the time." He said, for once keeping eye contact with Ebony, with anyone._

"_See, humanity." She smiled slightly, and sweetly._

"_I have got a question for you…" Spencer began._

"_Go ahead." She laughed nervously before stubbing her cigarette out in a cup._

"_When you were taken from Russia, by the mafia were your parents in on the kidnapping?" Spencer realised the bad wording of what he had just said and attempted to apologise, but before he noticed Ebony had begun to answer._

"_Yes, they were. Adoption papers were signed, when I was 6 years old. I remember everything." She said, without any real emotion on her face. It was as If there was no intrusion being made by such a blunt, inappropriate question._

"_Makes sense. So what training did you have?" He continued asking. But she didn't seem to mind._

"_I was trained excessively in traditional violence, killing people surely, but quietly. By the age of 13 I could use most firearms, martial arts. I did that after school four times a week until I was 15 when I got expelled for punching some guy in the face." She smiled, reminiscing from the looks of things._

"_Interesting childhood." He said attempting to lighten the tone of speech._

_She laughed slightly, "You could say that." _

"_You want coffee?" Spencer asked after a moment of silence._

"_Sure yeah, please." She replied._

_Spencer arose from his seat and walked over to the machine in one corner of the aircraft._

_Ebony stayed seated, thinking. She couldn't decide if she was doing the right thing leaving the CIA, or if she should even return to London or Russia. She couldn't see herself fitting in at the BAU, she was way too rebellious. However immature it sounds. She seemed more suited to the 'rough and tumble' of crime fighting, and even though her intelligence was incredibly high, she felt that her brain wasn't quite as fuelled emotionally, as her abilities in physical combat were._

"_Here you go." Spencer said as he set down a mug of black coffee and laid down the three packets of sugar._

"_Thanks" She said as she wrapped her hands around the mug before turning her gaze to the window."You think they'll keep me?" She asked Spencer abruptly._

"_What do you mean?"He asked, confused."The BAU, do you think I'm here for good, or do you think my past is too colourful?"_

_She looked Spencer in the eyes again._

"_Honestly, I don't know." He kept that eye contact for a moment._

"_I probably should have stayed in the mafia, they pay good and I suit tattoo's." She smiled slightly, causing a dimple to show gently on her cheek._

_This was the first time he noticed her beauty spot gracing her left cheek._

"_What do your tattoo's mean?" He asked, curious._

"_Well, this one, the one on my wrist, means I'm Russian mafia and what level I'm at, basically what I do…did. Assassin. The burn on my back, is the tattoo they give to the girls, if you can stand the pain of getting it, your christened. Not all the girls get it, just the in my case where I needed to prove myself as being as strong as a man. I have a tattoo on the inside of my lip, it basically tells that I have sinned murder. And how many times, a score board, then, I have the ring." She flashed her middle finger at Spencer, and he quickly realised she wasn't making a rude gesture, but was showing him the tattoo of 7 small snakes wrapped around it. _

"_What does that mean?" He asked."Each snaked, has something written on its back, in Russian. One explains that I'm armed, one states my speciality, one states my fee, my mafia name, but place in the hierarchy and one says I'm a heroin user." She stopped, biting her lip._

_What's the seventh?"_

_Spencer twisted his face slightly."The seventh is who owns me." She leaned in a little, and smirked._

_Spencer felt flustered, very flustered._

_Someone's phone rang loudly on the aircraft, with everyone attempting to find if it was theirs, Hotchner answered his._

"_Yeah-You what? Shit." Hotch closed his phone an stood up."Guy's were turning back, they got the guy, caught him in the act trying to smuggle a girl from her own home." _

"_Just like that." Morgan said, not feeling satisfied with the statement._

"_All they said was that they apologise and they realised there first suspect was the un-sub, they caught him and he confessed on the spot, no need for our help." Hotch got up from his seat and walked through to the pilot, obviously telling him to make the turn back towards Quantico._

"_So what now?"_

_Emily Prentiss asked._

"_We go back, we do paper work."Rossi replied as he leaned back in the chair._

"_Except for her, she's got a job."Hotch said as he walked back to his seat._

"_Me?" Ebony asked, her face confused, and panicked._

"_Yes, you have to demonstrate your abilities to the FBI officials when we get back."He stated._

"_My…abilities."_

_She said, looking slightly humored now._

"_Shooting, chasing, physical abilities mostly, you'll be taken into a warehouse type room and given a replica gun, a paint gun and told to assassinate a number of hired agents playing un-subs in a terror situation. Helps us analyze what unit you'll play the best part in, which cases etc."_

_He carried on, everyone's faces were slightly confused looking, the FBI hadn't done something like this in a good while._

"_Sounds fun." She stated sarcastically. "So basically your going to see how great I am." She said, smiling slightly._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the reviews once again, I'm very thankful :].**_

_**I once again apologize for the dodgy past two chapters, I kinda regret not editing them…but meh!**_

_**It all gets better from here on hopefully.**_

_**Part 7:**_

_**Ebony stood in her newly furnished office; she was impressed by the fact that she had even gotten her own office, since the others hadn't. **_

_**She opened her duffle bag and took out a pair of shiny leather hot pants, of which she would have used in the CIA a number of times when being sent to terrorist threats on invasions, as they were flexible and very easy to…well climb up things in. She also picked out a long sleeved accompaniment, the matching long sleeved PVC top of which grazed her midriff. Showing her scar tattoo on her lower back. She put on the outfit and stretched before slipping her feet into a pair of doc martins and tying them tightly. She then wrapped her black leather holster around her hips, along with the two of her thigh holsters, hugging her upper thighs snugly. The shorts she was wearing wear indecently short, just managing to cover her buttocks. She looked at herself in the mirror, before tying her hair up into tight pony tail, of which hung down her back. Showing a delicate tattoo curling around the back of her neck, it was written in Russian. She hung a crucifix around her neck, and she knew that if she didn't do well at this thing, she would be out.**_

_**She walked out of the office and relished in the stares she got from the people at their desks. Mainly males drooling.**_

"_**My god." Garcia said to Derek as the group of profilers stared at Ebony as she walked down the stairs.**_

"_**She's practically the real life tomb raider." Garcia finished as she looked dazed at Ebony.**_

_**Ebony walked over to Hotchner, who was standing at the coffee machine.**_

"_**Ready when you are." She stated as she stood by Hotch.**_

"_**You guys coming, your in on the decision too you know." He asked the team of which were standing flabbergasted behind Ebony, who turned around to see their answer.**_

"_**Well I'm in." Emily said as she put down her files, along with the rest of the team following.**_

_**Ebony walked behind Hotchner as he made his way out of the building and behind the car park into a warehouse. **_

_**There were a number of large metal storage boxes and chains hanging from the ceiling. **_

"_**What the hell is this place?" Derek asked as he and the other members of the team looked around the warehouse. **_

"_**Its commonly used more to train new recruits in firearms and stuff like that." Emily said as she looked around a bit.**_

"_**Hey , were ready if you wanna clear out." A voice on an intercom, of which the team soon noticed was coming from a glass office above them.**_

"_**Okay guys, were going to be watching from up there. you'll be starting from a point near the railing up there. You're required to work out your own targets and the way in which your going to shoot. Follow me, all of you."**_

_**Hotchner walked up the metal stair case followed by the team, onto a balcony of which trailed across the walls of the warehouse.**_

"_**Where do I get my guns." Ebony asked, in a way that sounded cute, similar to that of a child asking when she got her candy after doing something good.**_

"_**He'll suit you up and then you can just go." Hotch stated as Ebony walked over onto a platform and stepped up onto it while the others watched in anticipation. She stood seductively as the middle aged man loaded her holsters with guns, not real ones of course, they were identical to real guns, but were adapted to shoot paint.**_

"_**Stroke my leg once more, and I'll make sure to decapitate you right here and now." Ebony stated to the guy who was loading her holsters in her charming European accent. He looked up at her, before handing her the two remaining guns and walking away.**_

"_**Ready." She smiled as she turned around.**_

"_**You're not meant to jump of it you can choose to use the stairs." Hotch added, worried as to why she was standing very close to the edge of the balcony."You said I could form my own strategy didn't you." Ebony added before turning to the group.**_

"_**This is what the mafia does to you folks." She stated before climbing off the platform.**_

"_**We'll count down from 3." The intercom fazed.**_

_**The group were unsure of what she was going to do.**_

"_**3…2…1"**_

_**Ebony ran and leaped from the platform over the balcony, with the group of profilers immediately startled and peering to the edge of the balcony to see whether she was okay.**_

_**She landed on one of the boxes before pulling both the guns from her hip holster and aiming them simultaneously at the two men running towards her. Taking very quick shots at there chest and heads. She carried on running before leaping viciously from the large metal box onto the ground, running towards her next three components and deciding on hand to hand combat, knocking the guns from two of the men's hands and shooting the other before he could make a move. She then settled on shooting all three, easy.**_

"_**5 out of 8" The intercom spoke, the profilers were in utter shock at what was going on. **_

_**She stood for a moment, before jumping eagerly from the ground, to grabbing the roof ledge of one of the metal storage boxes. She hoisted herself up onto it before carrying on walking slowly, and carefully to the edge, before spotting another of the agents. She took the gun from her thigh holster carefully before shooting him perfectly at the spine, he was immediately sent out of the course like the others. **_

_**It didn't take her long to finish off the other two before **_

_**Being called back up to the balcony.**_

"_**Did you get hit at all?" The guy asked as he removed her guns.**_

"_**Twice, on my leg." She said as she looked at her upper thigh checking out the two perfect round shaped bruises covered by paint.**_

"_**They look okay, well, basically she got 8/8 got shot twice so that deducts 2 points from a total score of 80, so she gets 78/80 overall. That means her standard of shooting and combat is probably up to the level that you would indeed see in an agent in the CIA and or the military. Highest standard you can get. Yet h professionalism lacks a bit but she makes that up with an increasingly high performance level." The agent spoke as he stood in front of Ebony; she hated how he talked about her as if she wasn't there. Just like they had done in London and Russia.**_

"_**So I passed, what now." Ebony asked as she took her hair out of the tight pony tail and let it fall down to her tiny waist. **_

"_**Well we figure out whether your physical abilities out weigh that of your mental abilities. We'll be testing your IQ in about an hour."Hotch said before swiftly walking out of the warehouse.**_

"_**I was joking, joking." Ebony said before following the others out of the warehouse.**_

"_**You ever worked in the military."Morgan asked as he slowed back from the group as they entered the building.**_

_**Ebony seemed surprised at the fact that Derek was talking to her, he hadn't seemed to impressed by her earlier.**_

"_**Err, no. But mafia kind of has a whole gun scheme." She joked, smiling slightly.**_

_**Another surprise was that Derek returned the smirk.**_

"_**Yeah I hear that. Your really good kid, better than half the guys in the FBI." He said as he patted her shoulder and walked to his desk.**_

_**Ebony immediately walked to her office and changed into work out clothes, before turning on her stereo to 'fer sure' by medic droid. She began running, just running constantly.**_

_**And singing of course, probably sounding ridiculous.**_

_**It was then that there was a knock on her door.**_

_**It was Spencer.**_

"_**I think their ready." He said, obviously feeling slightly awkward as he saw the lack of clothing Ebony was wearing and heard the inappropriate lyrics pumping from the stereo.**_

"_**Oh come on, you've got to love scene era music." She seemed to have completely ignored what Spencer had said.**_

_**Before he had time to react she had jumped off the treadmill and had removed her sweat top and trousers before shoving on a black mini dress.**_

_**Spencer hadn't been able to refrain from staring. **_

_**The dress was miniscule, that of course didn't help with the staring. She then shoved on a pair of black high heeled shoes before walking towards Spencer.**_

"_**It's okay, you just take a minute to cool of." She said as she patted her hand on Spencer's shoulder, before walking past him. Three seconds later she turned back to Spencer.**_

"_**By the way, where am I going?" She asked.**_

"_**Oh err, yeah, err, that way, is err the left. First door."He struggled to get his words out as he watched her walk slowly past Emily.**_

"_**Very well done." Emily said to Ebony as she walked past, Ebony smiled gracefully before carrying on walking towards the room where she would sit the IQ test.**_

_**Roughly three hours later, agent Hotchner was called into the room, he walked past the other profilers' desks and into the office, closing the door behind him.**_

_**The other agents all seemed to glance at each other.**_

_**Hotchner walked into the room and sat down at a chair available. Ebony was sitting perched at the desk reading a book she had obviously taken with her.**_

"_**So what's the verdict?"**_

_**Hotch asked as the female assessor looked directly at him holding a handful of paper.**_

"_**Well she's incredibly gifted, the mechanical part of her brain works incredibly well, which surprised us. She has a tendency to allow her mechanical part of her brain to work in rhythm wither creative part, which suggests the slight possibility of anti-social behaviour and also may explain a lot of her physical abilities, such as her highly accessible use of hand eye coordination. I mean personally I have not ever seen anyone with the ability to move as swiftly as her without having logical reason to do so. What I mean is her brain is functioning constantly at a level that is as detailed as what an average persons brain would only be at, at the highest point of fear or panic. Basically to dumb it down she has a very animalistic type brain, I put it down to an original high level of intelligence mixed with being brought up in a violent or abusive household. Which we know was part of her upbringing."The woman spoke, Ebony failed to look up.**_

"_**Okay, what is her IQ exactly?"**_

_**Hotchner asked.**_

"_**Her mechanical IQ is at a level of which is immeasurable, basically it would be plotted at around 196, her memory is also way above average at 189, her mathematic is 179 and her social mobility along with her wording etcetera was the difficult one, he social abilities were damaged, at around 90 but her wording is incredibly detailed and specific, it was measured individually at 184 but together with her ability to talk it doesn't work well."The assessor was obviously trying to complicate things.**_

"_**Her overall IQ please."Hotchner asked.**_

"_**Yes, please, enlighten me." **_

_**Ebony said as she put down her book, and looked at the woman, not in an intimidating way of course.**_

"_**184, it would have been at around 188-192 if it hadn't been for her social skills." She announced.**_

"_**Well then, what do you suggest?"**_

_**Hotchner said as he crossed his legs and leaned back.**_

"_**I would personally recommend something like profiling, that would definitely one of the options especially when it comes to the logical reasons behind why a person does something, the characteristics of her brain are made for something along those lines. Yet I presume her physical abilities would be wasted if she was not given reason to use them. I think if you require someone o her mental talent on your team, I would suggest to apply something extra, otherwise she's bound to get bored. And that's coming from a professional evaluation, along with my point of view." She finished, as she handed him the pieces of paper she was holding.**_

"_**Yes, please give me something to shoot." Ebony said sarcastically.**_

"_**Because its not possible for an animal like me to just be able to think, without fighting." She said before standing up, picking up her book and following Hotchner out of the door.**_

"_**I don't get it, I really don't. I'm human, its not like I'm some animalistic killer I was in the mafia not the Manson family." Ebony said to Hotch as she carried on following him, crossing her arms as she walked past the agents, once again towards the coffee machine.**_

"_**Oh and is all you people do is drink coffee? You know it increases your blood pressure and raises the chance of a brain tumour by 0.2% per gram of coffee to intake, plus it can increase damage to your liver and kidneys depending on your metabolism and family background along with discolouration of your insides of which by the way shows physically via the appearance of yellow lines under your eyes, and the creases of your joints." She stopped and looked to the ground. Hotchner looked at her, along with a number of the people sitting at their desks. Including that of Spencer, Emily and Derek.**_

"_**She did just say I was a genius, god. Have a little faith." Ebony folded her arms again and swiped hr hair back in an uncomfortable manor.**_

"_**Were going to keep you in profiling, but I have a feeling…that it would be agreeable to also place you in charge of issues such as injuries to victims and causes of death, methods all that. You'd probably shine more in something like that. Something more scientific rather than human-like." Hotchner said, feeling no fear in announcing it without discretion.**_

"_**Like, pathology?" Ebony smiled, resembling a child.**_

"_**Yes, fine pathology. Consider it done." Hotchner walked off, back into his office.**_

"_**Success." Ebony skipped back up the stairs and into her office. **_

_**Emily turned to Spencer and Derek;**_

"_**Did she just get promoted after being here like, three days?" She asked.**_

"_**Yeah I think she did." Derek said before turning back to the screen of his computer. **_

_**Ebony walked back out her office, wearing that ultra small black lace mini dress, with her heels, her legs were flawless, Emily was slightly jealous about this, but she seemed to like Ebony so far.**_

_**Ebony walked down the stairs and walked up to Spencer.**_

"_**Hey, you scared of needles by any chance?"**_

_**She asked, Spencer was intimidated by this question.**_

"_**No, not as far as I know…" He replied, glancing at an ever sniggering Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan.**_

"_**Good, I need you to drive me somewhere, you mind?" She asked.**_

"_**Err, sure yeah, I guess I could, leave on time for once." Spencer grabbed his bag and walked with Ebony out of the office, glancing awkwardly back at Derek and Emily.**_

_**As himself and Ebony got in his car, of which he had picked up during his lunch hour, he requested to know where she was going and why she was being so mysterious.**_

"_**Well I'm getting some work done and need someone to drive me back to wherever I'm headed afterwards; I don't know anyone except you." She said, almost sounding ashamed. **_

"_**What do you mean work." He asked, sounding a little more humoured than he had wished.**_

"_**Well first I'm getting my tongue pierced, and then I'm getting myself a new tattoo." She stated as she turned her head to look at Spencer.**_

"_**A big one?" Spencer hated himself for having that as his smooth come back. **_

"_**Well, thing is, I got a phone call about 15 minutes ago telling me that I was being labelled, the phone call was from an old friend of mine in Moscow. He told me that I either do it of my own free will or it will be forced on me, which isn't as bad as it sounds by the way." She said, he was still looking curious.**_

"_**I have to get a new rose, and a star. Not big…just detailed." **_

"_**What do they mean?" He asked, he hadn't realised that she was still involved with the mafia in general.**_

"_**The second rose means basically the same as the first, but it needs to be on my chest, close to my heart so that it's clear I'm, pure bred so to speak. The star is, it's a good thing. It'll show I'm uninvolved in the dirty work of the mafia, but that I am of a very high level when it comes to the mafia hierarchy. I don't want either, but it's better than seeing my father, so I'll do it. I'm still under their thumb…just here, is good."**_

_**She said as they pulled up to a tattoo parlour and parked at the side of the road.**_

"_**You can come in you know." She said as she got out the car, he followed, climbing out nervously, he followed her in.**_

"_**Hey gorgeous, I've got an appointment, tongue first, please." She said as she leaned over the counter at an over weight guy, who was the typical image of an 80's biker. Spencer did indeed envy her charm.**_

"_**Come on." The smiled, and walked her over to a chair, of which was not hidden by a curtain or anything, and was in full view.**_

_**Spencer leaned against a bench next to the chair.**_

_**Ebony sat down comfortably and folded her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Taking a quick, sweet look at Spencer.**_

"_**Hold out your tongue." The guy said, before he wiped its pink surface carefully with a wipe, and then placing the small silver clamp in the centre. **_

"_**Okay, I want you to take a deep breath in for me." He said before forcing the metal spine threw the tissue. Spencer watched as Ebony flinched, and held her eyes tightly shut. **_

_**The guy then put the silver bar through, and turned round to get the small rounded mirror from behind, to show Ebony her new piercing.**_

"_**Thanks." She smiled sweetly at the guy; Spencer was amazed at just how relaxed she seemed to be with everyone. **_

_**Ebony then got up and followed the big guy into another room of which was curtained; she nodded to Spencer to come in with her. **_

"_**Top, please." The guy said as he looked at the needle he was working with.**_

_**Ebony very quick took off her lace dress, revealing her entirely toned, yet feminine body. She was wearing a blue lace bra, and a pair of small denim shorts of which had been hidden by the small dress she had been wearing.**_

_**She sat back down on the chair, relaxed, and took her one spare moment to smile at Spencer.**_

_**After two hours of watching Ebony flinch, she was finally done. She stood up, off the chair and walked over to the full length mirror.**_

"_**Well its done now, huh?" She said as she took a soft breath into her lungs.**_

"_**Hey, gimme your vest." She said seriously, motioning towards the dark red sweater vest Spencer was wearing over the top of his dark blue shirt.**_

"_**Oh err, why?" He asked, hesitating.**_

"_**Were going out, I can't wear that." She laughed a little as he handed her the sweater vert.**_

_**She folded it over her torso and picked up her dress from the floor, before grabbing his hand and dragging him out the tattoo shop.**_

_**She walked by him, still holding his hand.**_

"_**I'm sorry; I know I probably freak you out huh." **_

_**She said as she stopped, and let go of his hand before folding her hair behind her ears. She actually looked embarrassed.**_

"_**You don't freak me out." He replied, as he looked down at his shoes. **_

"_**I hope I don't, but if I do its just because I, have very little…self control, or humanity, or anything really, I may be smart but I'm still just a kid. Pretty much." She said as she folded her arms.**_

"_**I'm a little crazy, but I'm not like…okay, best way to put it, my mind is all screwed and upside down, but the rest of me kind of stops that controlling me." Spencer knew exactly what she was saying; he had taken a swift like to her since the first time they had met. She's the only person who hasn't judged him for his intelligence; she hadn't even mentioned it in fact.**_

"_**I know what you mean, I don't talk to girls much, or at all. I don't party or, or date. And the majority of time at work I'm taking part in no shooting or general charge, I just think, they pay me for my views on things." He paused and pressed his lips together, scrunching his face a little. "And I just seem to talk to you very little yet, you're very complex…" Her face kind of sank a little, and her posture seemed to acquire awkwardness. "But in a way that seems to compliment my social inabilities and make me feel ore comfortable in your company. I don't quite understand it, but I think I like it." She looked at him; there was hope in her eyes.**_

"_**Good, because…I could use somebody like you. Not use, but, I'd like somebody like you, on my side…for once." She smiled again, that smile melted Spencer. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Well we've pretty much reached the turning point in the story, which means skipping some time. If anyone feels lost by anything mentioned please let me know; I've attempted to make it as smooth a move as possible but let me know :]

**Not so much, the beginning anymore. **

Part 1.

It had been a total of 6 months since Ebony Alyona had been hired at the BAU. She had fitted in relatively well, after all of the experimentation had been carried out in the beginning. She had developed friendships with the other agents and felt comfortable in her environment. Yet her addiction had gotten worse. The constant need for a fix was slowly, but surely driving her insane.

"Hey, haven't seen you all day, you okay?" Emily asked as she walked into Ebony's office. She saw Ebony's lightly tanned face had faded, she was pale.

"Hey err, yeah I know. I'm not feeling too good that's all." Ebony said as she swiped her hair back and clamped a hand to her forehead gently, feeling the cool sweat that had forced her face to be clammy.

"You don't look so hot, you sure you're okay?" Emily asked as she walked closer to Ebony's desk.

"I'm fine, I need water though, I'm excruciatingly hot." Ebony gave a weak laugh, the kind of laugh a person gives when they are trying to reassure someone. She stood up and stumbled almost immediately forwards, slamming her hands on the desk to stop herself falling totally.

"Jesus, Ebony." Emily ran swiftly around the side of the desk and helped Ebony reassuringly to the side of the desk.

Ebony sat on the desk and swiped her hair back again.

"I'm fine, I just got a head rush or something." Ebony smiled a little.

Emily lifted Ebony's face up.

"Your eyes are completely glazed over, and dilated to heck." Emily said before feeling Ebony's forehead.

"And you're burning up."

"I know, I think I'm with drawling or something." Ebony said as she stood up carefully, as If in pain.

"You good?" Emily asked, referring to whether or not Ebony could manage to walk on her own."I'm good." Ebony walked over to the door of her office. And looked gently over to her right arm, and laughed pitifully at the tracks on it."I cant do this anymore." She whispered to herself before walking down the stairs. Fixing her dress as she went. She walked along the hall to the kitchen area, where Spencer was leaning against the bench sipping a cup of coffee, and Derek was sitting at the table.

"Oh don't try and be smart with me, I am aware I look like shit." She said as she opened the fridge door and took out an ice pack of which she had put in there earlier.

She sat on the bench and placed the pack on her forehead and closed her eyes.

"What's up with you?" Derek asked, as Spencer looked on worriedly.

"Well if you must know, I think I'm going through with drawl early, as in I had my fix an hour ago and I already feel like I have some foreign disease." She said looking at Derek as best she could.

"Let me see your eyes." Spencer said as he put his coffee down and lent in front of her lifting her chin up so that he could see the once bright blue eyes, now dull and watery, glazed completely over.

"You're in complete with drawl your eyes are –"

"Shit." She put her hand to her face again and dropped the ice pack.

"Spencer watch!" Derek said, just as Ebony fell from the bench, only to be caught by a surprised and panicked Spencer.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Derek shouted out the door at a near by agent.

"Morgan, I can hardly get a pulse." Spencer said as he lifted her outside of the kitchen area and laid her on the floor gently, so that he could further check her vitals.

"What the hell happened!?" Emily asked as she ran towards Spencer and Derek as they tried to care for the Ebony, who was lying limp on the floor, unconscious.

"Ambulance said it'd be here in 20 minutes, they said the traffic in this area isn't allowing them to get here any quicker." One of the agents said as he held the phone awkwardly.

Emily took her jacket off and propped Ebony's head up on it, it was then she noticed the flickering of Ebony's eyes moving beneath her eyelids.

"Wait she's waking up, shit she's freezing." By this point Spencer was in complete panic, as flash backs of his abduction by Tobias came flooding back to him as he saw the scars on Ebony's small arms, he noticed scars that weren't to do with her heroin use. These were straight and smooth. Cuts, of which looked exactly like those you would find on a victim of either abuse by others…or abuse by themselves. He knew exactly what they were and very swiftly took his suede jacket off and lifted Ebony up, gently, like a child, before wrapping the jacket around her so as to cover the marks, and keep some of her dignity. It was then; when Spencer was laying her back down that she opened her eyes very weakly, and not completely. As if she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Ebony, Ebony look at me, try and stay awake sweetheart okay."

Derek said as he

"Someone called and ambulance?" A voice sounded from the door in front of the desks. Ebony's eyes flickered open for a second again.

"Ebony wake up." Derek said again before being interrupted by a flustered sounding Spencer, who had crawled closer to Ebony's side, now resting his hand underneath her head.

"Err…he could not be mistaken. There were no eyes like those in the world. There was only one creature in the world who would concentrate for him all the brightness and meaning of life…" He paused, as Ebony eyes opened weakly to look at Spencer, still fluttering shut every now and again slightly. "It was she. It was Kitty." Spencer stopped as he saw that Ebony had heard him by the small, fragile smile gracing the corners of her mouth and to his eyes this was the epiphany of all he felt for her, that certain smile she would do, Emily and Derek looked at each other confused. The ambulance workers made there way towards her and set down the stretcher and there bags, pushing Spencer out of the way as they checked her heart rate and temperature.

"Her heart rates faint, and her breathing is shallow. You people now what happened here?" One of the ambulance men asked as he listened to her heart.

"Yeah she just fainted; she said she hadn't been feeling very good." Derek said as he stood up and let the men do their work, before lifting Spencer up from Ebony's side.

"She take any drugs?" The guy asked.

Spencer quickly stepped in to answer.

"Heroin, she's a, err, controlled heroin user, long…long term." He said as he pushed his lips together and put a hand to his forehead.

"Spencer…" A voice came from Ebony, but not he own, it was quiet and weak.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." He said as he fell back down to her side.

"I need…stay." She murmured before falling back into unconsciousness.

She was then lifted onto the stretcher, and given oxygen. Spencer stood up, his face blank.

"There's room if one of you wants to ride with us in the ambulance." One the men said.

"Reid, you go. She'd want you to go." Emily said as Spencer watched Ebony be taken out on the stretcher.

"Yeah…yeah." He said as he ran his hand back through his hair, before following swiftly behind the two men.

"You think she'll be okay?" Emily asked as she walked over to Derek.

"I guess so, I dunno about your opinion but, man that girls screwed up." Derek said, in a way that was thoughtful, he liked Ebony but she gave off an air of such negativity. She was after all, raised in an abusive, very violent house hold from a young age, with abandonment issues and of course her legendary drug problem.

"She may be screwed up; but she's one hell of a profiler. She really is a good girl she's just a little lost, you know?" Emily said, "I better go and let Hotch know what's happened." She walked away from Derek as he remained standing.

Spencer sat neatly in the ambulance trying his best to stay out of their way, even though he very much wished to help.

"Do you know when she took her last dose of heroin?" The paramedic asked as he hooked Ebony up to an IV."Err, she mentioned that it was roughly an hour ago." He said nervously.

"Is she on a specific blend of heroin, is it mixed with any other drugs, how pure is it, how much she's taking or had taken lately. Details of that nature?" He asked, looking towards Spencer.

"The heroin Is pretty pure, very pure. I'm not sure how much she takes specifically but I know that she does tend to take small doses regularly throughout the day." He replied.

"You take it too?" The paramedic asked, while Spencer looked at him shocked.

"No, no of course not. What the hell." Spencer replied, outraged.

"Sir, I have to ask." The paramedic said just as the ambulance came to a holt, with the doors opening loudly, the stretcher of which Ebony was lying on was pushed gently down the ramp and quickly rushed through the emergency doors.

"Do you know what will happen now? Where should I go…paperwork and such?" Spencer asked the paramedic, still staring through the doors.

"If you go to the service desk just through there they'll give you a form to fill in about insurance etcetera, it should be done pretty quickly and then a nurse will advise you where to go." He replied.

"Okay, thanks."

"Hey Hotch." Emily Prentiss said as she knocked gently on the door before walking in.

"Yeah?" He replied, still looking down at his paperwork.

"Err, Ebony has been taken into hospital, just now…" Emily said, as she watched as he raised his head and took his glasses off.

"Yes, I know. You guys can get down there if you want, we've got no cases today, and the paperwork can be handled another time." Hotchner said as he put his glasses back on and carried on writing whatever he was writing.

"Thanks Hotch." Emily said before she walked out and closed the office door.

Her cell phone then began to buzz as it sat in her pocket.

Spencer calling, it read on the screen.

"Hey Reid, what's happening she okay?" She asked as Derek walked towards her, also waiting for the news.

"She's stable at the moment; they've got her on suicide watch Emily." He said, panicked, and Emily was sure she heard a slight sob in his voice.

"What the hell that's ridiculous. Did you try and explain to them what was going with her?" She asked, Derek signalled for some insight into the conversation. She nodded him into Ebony's office and shut the door behind him. She then put loudspeaker on.

"Reid she okay?" Derek asked as he listened carefully.

"Her breathing was shallow so her low oxygen levels were what caused her to faint, her blood pressure is very low and they don't know if err, she's in a coma from an overdose of heroin or…" Spencer's usual intellectual insight was now damaged, and he seemed to be sobbing on the phone, his words were mixed up and he couldn't seem to understand anything that Emily and Derek were saying. He was basically distraught.

"They think she overdosed?!" Emily shouted at the phone, in complete uproar at the notion."Emily…when they changed her into the gown they found cuts and scars that they couldn't explain…visually they have reason to suspect a suicide attempt." He replied weakly.

"What kind of cuts?" Emily asked as she looked at Derek, concerned.

"You know what kind of cuts. Listen I need to get to her place and get her some clothes and stuff and I have to go to the bank and put her name on my insurance, can someone…" He stopped. "I can take care of that, and Derek will come by the hospital and help with the insurance stuff, we'll be half an hour." Emily replied.

"Thanks guys." He answered before hanging up.

"That kids got it bad you know." Derek said as Emily attached her cell phone to the holster on her hips.

"I know."

"Wait. Ebony always carries a book with her doesn't she?" Derek asked as he went around the side of Ebony's desk and began opening drawers and looking around.

"What are you doing seriously?" Emily asked as she shot a harsh look at Derek.

"I was looking for a book." He said as he looked up before putting three prescription bottles down on the desk top.

"What is it?" Emily asked, knowing that she really didn't want to be aware of this.

"Vicadin and valium." Derek said as he bit his lip and shook his head.

"Prescription?" She asked, hoping.

"No." Derek put the bottles in his pocket and walked out, Emily followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you very much for the reviews and subscriptions :]. The information about drug use etc, is all very; very well researched. I made sure that I knew everything about controlled long term heroin use and so on and the actions taken for a heroin overdose. But at the end of the day I'm not a doctor or rehabilitation counselor so there could still be one or extremities.

Enjoy all the same!

**Part 2.**

"Mr. Reid?" A doctor asked gently as he peered at Spencer who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Yes, yes that's me." He quickly replied, his eyes blotchy and darker than ever. He stood up."We've pumped her stomach, and she should be waking up pretty soon. We're moving her to ICU very shortly because she's at risk of her liver failing and also because her oxygen levels aren't really improving as of yet. There are a few main risks of which were concentrating on right now but if she makes in through the next 24 hours without any real dangers occurring then the chances are she'll be released in a couple of days." The doctor said."What…err…risks, what risks are there?" Spencer asked nervously, and confused. No one had really told him what had happened since she had been admitted.

"Well, we found a fairly large amount of heroin in her system, it seems like it just reacted with her strangely, whether that's to do with other drugs she may have been taking or not, so we then had to pump her stomach to make sure we got any other drugs or alcohol out of her body as soon as possible. The first main risk is that the heroin has damaged her heart, which is why the very low blood pressure is more of a concern we've put her on steroids for that, the second risk would be that her lungs fail, the third is that her liver fails, the fourth is that she is at risk of having a seizure, at the moment this is the risk that is incredibly likely, with this much heroin being administered…we're talking roughly…"Spencer interrupted.

"A 72% chance of a seizure."

"Yes…another risk is basically that she goes into immediate drug with drawl, which would cause immediate health problems as simple as temperature changes, muscle spasms etc but because her condition at the moment is quite severe…going into with drawl would carry a risk of death." The doctor spoke, before clearing his throat.

"Does she have any immediate family that we need to call?" He then asked, as Spencer stared right past him, before snapping out of his daze and answering.

"No, no she doesn't."

"Okay then, once we have moved her into ICU we will let you know and you can go in and see her, are you a husband? Boyfriend?" He asked.

"It's err…complicated, I'm like her…closest friend without, you get it." He stopped."Yes, I understand. We'll put you down as immediate family."

The doctor walked away, and Spencer reassumed his seat, leaning against the wall and rolling his head back. Thinking of his addiction, and how much he hated himself for it. How no one really knew about his struggle, except Ebony.

He thought back to three months ago, when Ebony had turned up on his doorstep late at night crying, black mascara was streaked down her face, yet her beauty could not be masked. And she didn't say one word, just looked at him before he stood aside to let her in.

"Err, I'll fix those." He had said to her, before placing a hand on her back leading her into the kitchen. She had sat on the kitchen bench, Spencer could remember exactly what she was wearing, a navy mini dress, a-line with a high neck. No tights, with a pair of ankle high Doc Martins. "Where were you?" He had asked looking at her as he had reached into a cupboard to grab a medical kit before setting it down on the bench beside her.

He knew how bad she struggled when it came to handling her emotions…her intelligence.

"Some party somewhere, well, outside of a party. I didn't go in."

She had replied, he took her arm gently and began wiping at the number of gashes at the top.

"I know I'm fucked up. I know. And I'm sorry you're the one that has to pick up the pieces." She said as he looked at Spencer whilst he cleaned up her arm.

"I'm not." He said, carefully. He looked up at her slightly; she smiled a little before she lifted a petite hand to his cheek, softly grazing the stubble along his jaw line. By this point he had stopped cleaning her arm and was now just staring at her, her gorgeous, bright blue eyes, her long bright blonde hair that was hanging graciously in thick waves. He had then met her hand, and touched it gently before she had slid it to his neck, in his hair. Of which had grown ridiculously long over the past few weeks. He then realised exactly what was happening. He moved slightly closer to her before putting a hand on her hip. She leaned in to him, still gracing his neck with her hand he pulled in to her closer as her lips touched his. It was then that he realised how tiny her frame really was, how smooth her skin as he rested a hand on her thigh. There lips met with nothing but pure passion. He could still almost feel her petite hands, still ice cold from outside as they slid beneath his cardigan; pushing it off of his shoulders before she tugged his shirt over his head throwing it to the ground. She had hopped down off of the bench and he had led her upstairs to his bedroom.

"Reid!" Spencer's memory was then interrupted by a voice calling his name.

It was Emily and Derek.

"Oh, err, hey." He said as he saw them, lifting his head up from the wall, but not standing up.

He wiped at his eyes as if he had just woke from sleep.

"How is she?" Derek asked.

"That could take all day." Spencer replied, effusing to make eye contact, and keeping a stern voice.

"Come on Reid, what's going on with her?"

He asked again."She's being moved into ICU; basically they think that because of the amount of heroin in her system that she's at high risk of her major organs failing, they said before that they tested her for HIV just…just because she's a heroin abuser, even though I very clearly explained she wasn't a street user." Spencer babbled to himself as he put his head in his hands before pushing his hair back from his face again.

"Reid…" Emily began a sentence, but decided to finish it with nothing but a gentle hand on his shoulder, of which he gently but sternly shrugged off before standing up. He paced slightly, paying no attention to the concerned looks being passed between Emily and Derek.

Spencer walked across from the seat and stood leaning his head against the wall, before very quickly thumping his fist into it before walking off slowly.

"Reid come on, she'll be fine. Don't worry so much." Derek said after Spencer. Spencer stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Derek and Emily with a face that didn't look like Spencer.

His innocence and shy aura had gone, he just looked angry, upset.

"Don't tell me how I'm meant to act. What the hell has any of this got to do with you exactly? Where were you two there when she was so off her face on heroin that she couldn't even move? When she had very happily sat alone in her home, mutilating herself because there was no one else to damage? Where, where were you all when she was getting in fights and walking the streets at 3 in the morning because she couldn't face going back to an empty house? Or when she was…" Spencer stopped, a tear rolled down his face.

"Don't act like you really care when you don't. You don't know her." He walked away, around the corner of the waiting room, out of sight.

"You know he didn't mean that right?" Emily said to Derek as they stood awkwardly, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Spencer walked over to the front reception desk and wiped his face with the palm of his hand.

"Do you know if I can get in to see Ebony Alyona yet? She's in err, ICU." He asked politely.

"Yes, I believe you can, its ward 8, room number 18. It's easy to find if you just take the elevator around the corner." The receptionist said before returning her gaze to the computer screen in front of her.

Spencer walked along ward 8 nervously, he couldn't decide if he even wanted to reach Ebony's room. He reached the outside of the door, and peered through the window at the blonde hair he knew so well. He walked to the door and opened it gently.

Ebony turned her head a little to look at him.

"Heyy." She said as he walked in, an automatic smile appeared, just a small one but it was enough.

"Hey you." He smiled back softly. "Mind if I come in?" He asked politely as he stood awkwardly near the door.

"I mind if you don't come in. Sit, please." She replied with a small smirk.

He sat down on the chair next to her bed, and looked at Ebony small, pale face surrounded by her thick blonde hair. She was hooked up to a number of drips and machines measuring heart rate etc that continued to beep constantly. She was wearing an oxygen ring at her septum.

"Sorry if I worried you." She apologised, the smirk now wiped from her face, to reveal just a scared girl, very close to tears.

"Sshh." Spencer said as he put a hand on her cheek, she leaned into it and met it with her hand.

There was a stern knock at the door before it opened.

A man in a dark suit and white shirt walked in graciously, his hair was slicked back, and was very, very dark. Almost black.

"Viggo, get out." Ebony said as she sat up in bed painfully.

"Ebony Verushka Alyona, such a pleasure to see you again." The deep, strong Russian accent spoke as he smirked at Ebony. Spencer of course was increasingly worried, and confused.

"Spencer this is…this is Viggo Vadim Konstantin." Ebony seemed to look down at her hands awkwardly, as if she had done something wrong and a parent had found out.

"Spencer Reid." Spencer replied, before Viggo held out a hand to shake. Spencer nervously accepted. It was then that he noticed the dagger tattoo on his hand. It was embedded on a dark green tattoo of a star, which signified that he was a member of the mafia.

"Viggo, I said it before, get out." She said again as she reached to the side of her bed and loaded her gun, not trying at all to hide it from the guy, as Spencer walked around her other side and stood by the window, paging very sneakily a 911 call to Derek and Emily.

"Your accent is, err, different. Spent some more time in Moscow I presume." He said as he shut the door behind him and walked over to her bedside.

"You know you wont shoot me, don't you. I'm practically your husband, or father depending on how you look at things." Viggo grabbed at Ebony's arm and lifted the sleeve of her gown.

"I also see that you're still on the heroin. If it's the same cocktail I presume that's what landed you here." He seemed to carry on talking as the door opened to reveal Derek and Emily, hands on guns, slyly.

It was then that Ebony acted incredibly fast, taking the drip out of her arm, causing it to bleed generously and jumping onto Viggo, pinning him against the wall.

"Fuck you Viggo, fuck you." She said as she held him up at the wall, he smirked in her face.

"I'm only here to take you home my love, come home. Your father is very sick; he wants you home, I want you home." That Russian accent, just as charming as it used to be. Ebony hated Viggo, and the way he so easily convinced her into things, led her to think she was wrong and he was right. She was determined to not allow him that this time.

"I don't care if he's sick, I'm sick, see me complaining? No." She said sarcastically as she let go of Viggo before strangely opening his jacket and taking out two pistols, small one shots. She put these on the ground before kneeling down and lifting up his trousers bottoms, revealing one knife and another gun. She removed these also. It was now that Spencer, Derek and Emily were staring in caution rather than acting upon certain motions.

"I remember these; I remember you know, shooting you with one." Ebony smiled as she walked back over to her bed, only to be handed a tissue by Spencer to attend to the arm where she had removed the drip.

It was then that Spencer noticed her eyes, and how they were still glazed over. He quickly patted a hand to her forehead; she was very obviously in a cold sweat, her breathing was also completely laboured.

"I'll shall come back when your feeling better. Can I take these now?" Viggo asked smoothly before taking his weapons and walking out, dipping his head graciously at Emily as he walked out.

"You okay?" Emily asked as she walked over to Ebony putting the oxygen ring back onto her.

"I'm fine I just, I don't know how he found me." She had just barely finished her sentence before she all of a sudden began gasping for breath, as if her throat had closed.

"Quick get someone!" Emily shouted to Derek as he ran along the hall screaming. Spencer backed off and into the wall, sliding down it with nothing but a bare look on his face.

A group of three doctors had run into the room. Feeling her pulse and checking monitors, her airways. Everything, yet nothing. Spencer just sat there as Emily looked at his face, pained. The doctors had adjusted the bed so that it was flat, before there was the dreaded noise. A long, un-buffered beep. Constant and echoing.

"Cardiac arrest!" One of them shouted as the other began the procedure of CPR. Derek walked in quickly and grabbed Spencer from the floor and took him out the room, sitting him sternly on one of the seats in the hallway.

"Listen to me, she will be okay. She will be okay." Derek said as he held Reid's face in a masculine yet caring way. Like an older brother would handle a younger sibling in a time of grief.

"No she won't." Spencer replied, looking Derek in the eye before avoiding his face all together.


	10. Chapter 10

This is partially a continuation of chapter nine because it was quite long, so it's a little shorter than usual. I hope you like it. And also, I've made sure to do even more research on the whole drug info, seizures and all of that jazz; so pretty much all of it is totally accurate.

Enjoy, and thanks so much to all the reviews, I cant express my appreciation enough, it really pushes me to write more :]

Chapter 10.

The three of them waited for around 40 minutes before the doctors finally began exiting the room, one of them made there way across to Spencer, Emily and Derek. They were all expecting the worse as it had taken them 40 minutes to supply any news.

"Well she is err, she's not in good shape, her heart stopped but was easily brought back into a ritual beat once we began CPR which is a very good sign, we have taken her off the steroids because we believe they were too much stress on her heart at this point, she did however have what we call a tonic clonic seizure which was one of our main worries, she's conscious now but she's incredibly groggy her memory is pretty disturbed at the moment also which is normal, were putting a nurse in the room with her constantly for roughly the next 24 hours at least in case of another seizure. At the moment I would like to talk mainly about the situation at hand now that her condition has deteriorated a fair amount. When she was admitted into hospital the main worries that were listed to you earlier were of course just worries, now that two of them have occurred, there is a great deal of issues of which are could be expected to take place over the next three days. Right now Miss. Alyona is at a stage where she is considered of course critical condition, the next 24 hours will show if and how well she will recover from what has happened to her health wise."

The doctor paused as he studied the faces of the three agents standing in front of him.

"So what's meant to happen now, what's wrong with her, what things could happen like that?" Emily asked.

"Well at the moment all we can really do is wait, but we will be monitoring her constantly so as to make sure that her heart, lungs, liver or kidneys don't begin to deteriorate, which is our main fear at the moment because of the sudden problems with her heart, although because she is conscious right now that is a very hopeful sign, she also didn't go into immediate repetitive tonic clonic seizures which is common in situations where epilepsy is definitely not present. We'll put her on methadone whilst she's in hospital so that she definitely will not go into heroin with drawl, along with constant oxygen as she is still having trouble breathing but it's getting a little better. She's in acute heroin with drawl at the moment, but her main condition is the fact that her heart is struggling to cope under the pressure of the drugs she has taken. Its clear that she overdosed on either heroin or another drug in the past few hours, possibly even late last night." He stated.

"What do you mean other drugs?" Spencer asked confused.

"Well her state indicates a mixture of drugs have been taken, not just heroin. We've sent a blood test to the lab to see what she has taken in the past 28 hours." The doctor replied."She wasn't taking any other drugs." Spencer said sternly.

"Actually err, we found these, in her office." Derek looked at Spencer but handed the medicine bottles to the doctor.

"This explains a fair amount of her symptoms actually." The doctor stated as he looked at the bottle.

"What is that?" Spencer asked, as he looked confused at Emily and Derek, hurt even.

"Valium and vicodin." Emily replied as she looked away from Spencer, she couldn't decide if she was ashamed, or just couldn't stand to be the one to deliver him the news of betrayal.

"I should go get some of her stuff."

He said as he grabbed his messenger bag and walked out, arms crossed. There were days when he couldn't possibly find the strength to understand Ebony. He took the tube to the closest stop to her neighbourhood; he then walked the 4 blocks to her front door. He took the spare key from the post box on the porch before opening the door as if it were his own home he was entering.

He remembered the day four months ago when he had helped Ebony paint her living room and kitchen, he had laughed consistently at the fact that her house looked like it was a life-sized model of a Barbie dream house, the kitchen was ridiculously girly, with bubblegum blue walls and a load of mix matched utensils and accessories. Not to mention the baby pink fridge freezer combo and the stove. The living room, of course had been painted a deep emerald green colour with an awfully girly pink floral sofa bed facing a fireplace of which was filled up with candles. The television was above the fireplace, flat screen and of course, pink.

He laughed a little to himself, before walking into her bedroom. The deep blue duvet covers were still messed up from the last time she had slept there. And he could smell her perfume, it was torturing him. He couldn't bear the thought that Ebony might die.

He walked over to her wardrobe and opened it gently to reveal a number of clothing items, including the sweater vest that Spencer had gave her that day at the tattoo parlor. He picked out three knitted jumpers, of which he knew she wore only when she was in the house, lying around. He knew because he was always with her. No one on the team knew what was going on between them, not that there really was. There was just this mutual feeling between them, an understanding. Spencer remembered what Ebony had said once when they were sitting watch a movie and playing chess.

"I really want to be your favorite girl, and I really wish that you needed me as much as I seem to need you. I wish that you knew that when I said two sugars, I actually meant three." She had given him that smile, one that held an ounce of sadness. She had been wearing that baby blue, Canadian patterned jumper, it coming down to her knees.

The only thing he had managed to reply with was,

"I always know you mean three, I always put three in."A tear ran down his cheek gracefully as he remembered.

She was all that he could think of, he always wanted to be holding her hand, he hardly ever understood her, but always wanted to, he adored the beauty spot she had on her cheek and the way her hair smelt. The perfume she wore and how she took her coffee different in the morning than she did in the afternoon. And how she would always pick the pieces of fruit out of her Danish on a Saturday morning and eat it first. He was irritated yet adoring of the way she would write notes in the books he would let her borrow. How she would stare at his eyes which an arched eyebrow, when he was talking about something utterly boring and useless. Facts and statistics, opinions of his, that other people would find stupid and arrogant if anything.

He further grabbed two pairs of tracksuit bottoms and a pair of fairly embarrassing pajama bottoms.

Spencer put all of the clothes into a bag and then made his way back to the living room to grab and a handful of books before exiting the house, and locking the door. It was then that his phone rang, he looked at the screen and saw that it was Emily, he answered unwillingly.

"Hey." He said as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hey Reid, I just thought I'd let you know that a little situation has taken place. Basically Ebony woke up and you weren't there and she threw a complete hissy fit, the dose of methadone has made her completely emotional, the doctors think its something to do with it mixing funny with the other meds she's on at the moment or, just the situation she's in or something."

She said, sounding a little panicked but not too bad, Spencer was comforted by this.

"I'm just leaving now, make sure she knows I'll be there in a half hour." Spencer hung up and quickly made his way back to the tube station.


	11. Chapter 11

**This was a mega long chapter so once again its split into two parts. It would appear that when I started writing this fic that I didn't think much about actually organizing it well. But enjoy :]**

**Chapter 11. **

He made his way into the ward and was greeted by a sympathetic JJ who had obviously made the effort to get out of the office early.

"Hey JJ." He said as he saw her before putting the bag more steadily on his shoulder.

"You should go in, she's been asking for you for about an hour and a half, they've levelled her serotonin so she's a lot more stable, I went in before and she talked to me for a bit, she's doing better but she's still not letting anyone else in. Oh and Hotch said you can have as much time as you want off, and he wanted to apologize for not contacting you or Ebony about the situation, he had to talk to the senior partners about what had happened before he made any contact." JJ said as she patted him a little on the shoulder.

"Thanks JJ." He said as he walked passed her, before stopping at the entrance of Ebony's room to look at Derek and Emily.

"Thank you." He said before going in, obviously feeling guilty for the way in which he had acted earlier.

"Hey…" Spencer said as he walked into Ebony's room, and saw her sitting neatly on her bed. When she saw him, her eyes seemed to go from absent, to…almost hopeful. She stood off the bed, and took hold of the drip stand and wheeled it as she walked over to him carefully, looking slightly pained as she done so. Spencer quickly set down the bag and rushed over to her, so as to stop her stressing herself to get to him. He held her waist in a protective manor, and as he did so, she said nothing, yet pulled him closer, wrapping her arms lightly around his shoulders. Spencer heard her sob gracefully as she did so. This sound brought an aching guilt to his stomach, he picked her up, as gentle as he could, making sure to hold the drip as he guided it in the direction he was going. He laid her down on the bed and she curled up a little, looking in his eyes with a sense of innocence. He smiled as he touched her cheek.

"I brought your books; I knew you'd want them." He said to her as he went to grab her bag, before sitting himself back down and opening it. Revealing the three books he had chosen to bring her.

"And I bet you knew just what ones to choose didn't you?" She smiled her face back to a slight normality.

"There's not the least thing can be said or done, but people will talk and find fault." Spencer replied, smirking.

"Spencer Reid, the man who always knows, without even knowing it." She said thoughtfully with a small giggle.

Spencer took the book and walked around the other side of Ebony's bed, she instinctively moved over, as he sat on the side, resting back carefully on the number of propped up pillows and putting his feet up, kicking his shoes off to reveal one blue sock and one orange one. Ebony laid her head on his chest, and Spencer took a moment to appreciate the fact that she was still here.

"I…I think I might be, I'm…" Spencer began to tell Ebony, but couldn't for the life of him, get his words out."I know. Me too." Ebony said as she looked up at him, before he began reading from the first chapter of 'Don Quixote'.

Eleven days passed, with Ebony in the hospital and it had became very clear to everyone that visited her that she was going stir crazy. Derek and Emily walked into Ebony's hospital room, she had been moved out of the ICU and was now in a private room in recovery. They walked into her room to find Ebony dressed, her long blonde hair was tied up into a pony tail and she was wearing a pair of leather trousers and a green tank top.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek asked, outraged at the fact she was out of bed.

"Sshh! They'll hear you." She replied in a harsh whisper.

"Damn right they'll hear me, are you sneaking out?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going crazy and, I'm Russian and…well if you must know I really need some vodka and real bed, with actual springs and food that doesn't come in a polystyrene tray, so get the hell out of my way." She said as she looked at them both.

Emily noticed the two long scars on Ebony's hip as she stood, looking fairly frail.

"Oh come on Emily, you know I'm a fucking slasher, big deal. Let me past." Ebony said as she grabbed her bag and tried to walk past Derek, of which was having none of it.

"You're Russian, really, never would have guessed." He said as he held her back. His sarcasm, and a smirk clear in his voice.

"I'll stay." She said as she backed off and sat herself heavily down on the chair by the bed.

"I know it's hard you being stuck in here, but if you behave they'll let you out a lot quicker." Emily said as she went and sat near Ebony on the bed.

"I know but this is just ridiculous, my last fit was like, 5 days ago. I'm on the methadone, I might go straight into quitting heroin…I'm fine, I'm alive aren't I?" Ebony said as she crossed her legs and looked at Emily, not in a judgmental way or a disliking; just showing she knew she was trying to help.

"Garcia was asking after you." Derek said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"She was? I miss her." Ebony replied, sincerely.

"She misses you, told me to give you…this." Derek said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.

Ebony took it and opened it with a awaiting smirk.

"Ahaaha, oh Penelope." Ebony said with a grin, showing white teeth and the glimpse of a tongue bar.

"Hey, do you know if Spencer is…if he's okay?" Ebony asked as she looked up from the note that Garcia had written her.

"He's coping; he was just worried about you. The doctors had told him that, they were doing a psyche evaluation on you and it just freaked him out a little." Emily told her.

"Speak of the devil." Ebony smiled, looking a little embarrassed, which was unusual for her. Spencer stood in the doorway wearing a pair of black jeans, a shirt and a big olive green cardigan; he smiled at Ebony when he saw her. She looked so much better than she had done a few days earlier, her hair was the fullest it had ever been, and it framed her face perfectly.

Ebony stood up and walked over to him, hugging him, before realising that of course Emily and Derek were still in the room.

She cleared her throat, "Sorry…" She smirked and looked at Spencer.

"Are you getting out?" Spencer asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, why not? I need food, turns out heroin suppresses your appetite, I have a feeling I need pie." Ebony said as she looked at Spencer, Derek and Morgan.

"You're not going anywhere until I see a doctor allow you my friend." Emily said as she took Ebony playfully by the shoulders and sat her down.

"I'll go find someone." Spencer said as he smiled and walked out the room into the ward.

"Okay, what is going on with you two?" Derek asked with laugh.

"I know I mean, will you guys just, date and get it over with?" Emily said, joining in with Derek's laughter.

"He doesn't think he can trust me." Ebony smiled a little, but it was a smile of honesty, and a hint of sadness.

"That's why I went cold turkey with the heroin the other week, then I gave in and took this huge dose to double up on the cravings and…he thinks its there for his fault, that I ended up here. That's why he's been so awful the past two weeks." She said.

"He told you he didn't trust you?" Emily asked, confused.

"No but, keep in mind I am technically a profiler." Ebony replied.

"Miss. Alyona, we meet again." A doctor said as he came into the room, followed by Spencer.

"Stand up for me please." The doctor asked.

"Ahh, the gloriously fruitful doctor Lim. How may I be of service?"

Ebony said as she skipped up and bowed to the doctor, obviously making a full out of him in a humorous manor.

"Scales." The doctor said, well, demanded.

Ebony hopped on the scales and stood gracefully without even trying. Spencer looked at her and smiled a little, he didn't understand how he was always so impressed or charmed by her.

Derek noticed Spencer's smile.

"8 stone, perfect. Arms please." The doctor said as Ebony stood off the scales and held her arms out to him.

"Yours tracks aren't as prominent, means the veins are healing."

He said.

"Bout time huh?" Ebony smiled cheekily at the doctor, he did nothing but glance up at her.

"What's next? Bend over?" Ebony asked sarcastically, Emily, Derek and Spencer had no time to stop them bursting out in sniggers.

"Top, up. I need to see your stomach." He asked.

Ebony lifted up her top to reveal a handful of gashes and bruises marking her feminine yet much toned stomach, along with that of her tattoo of which stated something in Russian just below her belly button.

"Good, good. Methadone, what you doing with it? Carrying on taking it and reducing it, or are you going back to needles?" The doctor asked.

"Little bit of both?" Ebony made a face before hitting the doctor playfully on the arm. She received a disgruntled look from him of which made the three profilers snigger slightly yet again between each other.

"I hope your joking because in no way am I pumping your stomach again without entering you into a drug rehabilitation unit. You're free to leave Miss. Alyona, your guns are in the safe at the desk. You can fill in the form for there return there. I hope to never see you in this hospital again." The doctor stated, as he finally gave a small smile before exiting the room. Bowing his head a little at Spencer, Derek and Emily.

"I think he likes me." Ebony smiled cheerfully as she looked around for her bits and pieces.

"Oh yeah, that's likely." Emily said as she smirked at Ebony.

"Hey Derek, can you grab my other bag from that cupboard over there?" Ebony asked before he

"Sure." Derek replied as he crossed the room to the cupboard, opening the door and grabbing the black duffel bag.

"Jesus, Ebony what the hells in here?" Derek asked.

"Guns and knives and shit, what do you think?" Ebony said, in all seriousness. Spencer smiled, not at her, but just in generel at the thought of her. She amazed him, even with a brain as fantastic as his, he could not work her out. She caught him looking at her, and returned a smile with her eyes. Sly.

"Hey did, that guy return?" Emily asked.

"Viggo? Err, yeah, yeah he did." Ebony replied as she took her leg holsters from the duffel bag and loaded them each with a gun, she did this in such a masculine way.

"And…" Emily willed her on, Derek and Spencer eager for an answer also. Considering Spencer hadnt been told about this appearance. He was was worried and intrigued at the same time.

"I could be taken back to Russia to marry him. Oh yes please, be still my beating heart." Ebony had an expression of humor and disgust on her face.

"He proposed to you?" Spencer blurted out in confusion and complete and utter disgruntlement."Hells yeah he did. My face, looked exactly like that." Ebony stated motioning towards Spencer.

"Well, what'd you say?" Spencer asked, with the same look on his face.

"I said no genius. Infact I think my exact words were something along the lines of…be still my beating heart, no please be still my beating heart so I don't have to answer that question." Ebony replied.

"Oh good." Spencer said, looking distractedly towards the ground.

"Oh good?!" Emily asked as she looked towards Spencer confused, practically in since with the expression on Dereks face.

"I just meant…like, oh good. Because he's all russian-esque." Spencer replied, trying desperately to cover up.

"Hey, over here. Small blonde kid with the accent. Where do you think I'm from, Holland?" Ebony replied with a hint of laughter.

"Oh no, I know you're Russian, I just meant he's a dodgy Russian. You know, weird types…" Spencer flinched a little, a sly smile seemed to make itself apparent on Ebony's face at this point. Derek and Emily didn't understand exactly why Spencer and Ebony even bothered carrying on as if nothing was going on between them. Everyone knew, Hotchner, Rossi, Garcia definitely knew. Even though the rules amongst FBI agents 'socialising' clearly states that it shouldn't be done, it was clear that it was but frowned upon when it came to them, they were a strange couple. Ebony was so different around Spencer, and vice versa of course. They were such opposites that they were perfect for each other in the strangest of ways. Spencer knew how to calm her down, to settle her and pick her up when she was down. And Ebony knew just how to treat Spencer's intelligence, she ignored it completely, and because her intelligence also matched that of Spencer's to an extent, it helped in so many ways. Ebony could also get Spencer to show humanity, of course he had developed more equipped social skills over the years he had been in the FBI, Ebony just brought out that extra something in him.

"You know what I meant right?" Spencer asked, worried.

"Yes Spencer, I know what you meant." Ebony laughed looked over to Spencer with a sympathetic smile. She had attached all of her holsters now and looked fairly tomb raider style if she did say so herself.

"So do you know when you can come back to work?" Emily asked.

"Err, well no. Hotchner said that he'd evaluate my situation when I was feeling better. So I might not be coming back at all." Ebony smiled a little, giving a pathetic laugh as she took her pony tail out and let her hands run through her hair, letting the long blonde hair hit at her waist in curls and waves.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked confused, Ebony always believed it to be humorous to confuse a genius.

"The FBI knew when they hired me from the CIA, that I was a handful, with a drug habit and a tendency to react in certain ways in certain situations. But I think the fact that Hotchner now knows the severity of my heroin habit it's a little bit different. You see when I was in the CIA, they kept me stable in my habit, made sure it didn't ever effect my work and so on, and it never did. But the FBI is different, they refused to actually keep me in my habit, said that they would give me added career prospects and a further pay increase if I was to quit…there for leading to my ultimate downfall." Ebony smiled a sad smile.

"I see. All you can do is show that your finished with the drugs, get help for it." Emily stated as she put an arm gently around Ebony's waist.

"Yeah I know, I'll do it, it's just difficult. Not just the heroin, I can do that but the fact I have nothing to hide behind now you know? I cant just take a hit when I want to get away from things, I need to deal with the shit I've seen now. I haven't had to do that, ever." Ebony said as she folded her hair behind her right ear.

"Hey, I've got something that might cheer you up." Spencer said with a slight smile on his face. Along with the look that he just couldn't resist surprising her.

"You have?" Ebony's face lit up as she followed Spencer out of the room. Derek and Emily shared a quick glance before grabbing Ebony's things and following.

Ebony ran up to Spencer's side, he was much taller than Ebony and seemed to tower over her, with a slight shy smirk as he realized she was looking up at him as she walked.

"You're staring at me." Spencer said with an awkward smile as he looked down towards Ebony.

"Yeah I know." Ebony grinned shyly. "I just like to look at you."


	12. Chapter 11 continued

So heres the rest of the chapter, its pretty short but there will be more soon :]

Chapter 11 continued:

Spencer and Ebony finally reached the exit of the hospital, it was hot and sunny outside, and Ebony was for once in her life not too stoned to recognize the light for what it was. She looked around and studied the people, their movements. Everything around her seemed to be different; for the better.

She looked towards the parking lot, Spencer looked to her and motioned for one second, he then walked in front of her and signaled towards what Ebony presumed was someone in a vehicle.

Ebony looked on confused, at this point Emily and Derek had emerged from the hospital also and were standing next to Ebony.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, with the same confused face as Ebony.

"I have no idea…" She replied, all of a sudden a truck with something attached to the back with rope strolled slowly in front of her at the lay-by. Her mouth dropped and she ran towards the truck, looking at the cargo of which it was carrying. A white stone statue of a woman in an angelic white robe was sitting there. Ebony looked towards Spencer who had a fairly shy yet smug look on his face. Emily and Derek walked towards the pair with even more confused looks on their faces.

"This is for me?" Ebony asked, breathless.

"Yes." Spencer replied graciously.

It was then that Ebony jumped onto the back of the truck, stroking at the white stone and moving around it, examining it with a particular look on her face. A mixture of shock, gratefulness and happiness. She stopped and stared at Spencer, who was trying to avoid her gaze ever so slightly, he didn't want to presume she loved it, or seem smug.

She stood still, just staring at him.

"You bought me this?" Ebony still sounded in disbelief.

"Yes, I did." Spencer replied, causing even more of a confused looked the three other agents' faces.

"You bought me Pandora. You just bought it for me, just like that."

"Ebony, I bought you it. I think we've gathered that by now." He said as he smiled slightly. Ebony jumped down from the truck, her height immediately changing from so tall, to tiny in comparison with Spencer.

Spencer wasn't incredibly sure what she was thinking, but just stared at her with a light look on his face.

"You know how much this costs don't you?" Ebony asked, as if Spencer was unaware of exactly what he had bought.

Spencer laugh slight before replying, "Yes Ebony I am aware of how much it cost. You don't like it anymore do you?" Spencer asked as he ran a hand back through his hair, shaking his head slightly as he stared at the white statue.

"I love it." Ebony said staring at Spencer, even as he didn't meet her gaze.

He seemed shocked to hear that from Ebony, and abruptly turned his head to look at her. His face showed nothing but surprise.

All of a sudden, Ebony blatantly ignored the fact that Emily and Derek were watching and thrust in to kiss Spencer passionately, starting with her hands gracing his neck and face, before letting her long graceful arms wrap around his shoulders. Spencer was shocked, all he could think of to do was wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her back. For once, he really didn't care who was observing.

Emily nudged Derek, hinting that they should probably leave Spencer and Ebony alone. "I aint missing this!" Derek exclaimed as Emily dragged him away from the couple.

Ebony and Spencer separated themselves from each other slightly, leaving arms wrapped around each other.

"You know they saw that right?" Spencer said as he stared into Ebony's beautiful eyes, surrounded by her radiant skin and graciously high cheekbones. Her lips were parted slightly, and shining a soft blushing pink.

"Do you care?" She asked gently, looking at him with a questioning in her face. Spencer realized this was a more complex question than what it sounded.

"I…I don't, actually care." Spencer said with a confused smile.

"I'm glad, because I really didn't give a damn." Ebony said with a slight smile.

"What are we guna do?" Spencer asked as he ran a hand back through his hair again.

"I have no idea. There's not really a chance we can get past the whole…no socializing between agents thing is there?" Ebony asked as she folded her long blonde hair behind both of her ears. Spencer then realized how naturally pretty she was, fair enough she was edgy and unique and looked very European et cetera, but she was also just very…pretty.

"I could try and, talk to Hotch or Rossi or something. But they're pretty strict with this sort of stuff and, now that you're on the way out as far as the heroin's concerned…I'd kind of like to…oh god, why am I a genius with no words uhh. I'd like us to be something, you know?" Spencer said, all of a sudden he sounded slightly confident to Ebony. She liked it.

"Me too." She smiled sweetly.

"I believe you mentioned pie earlier on?" Spencer smiled as he took her hand and walked over to the car where Derek and Emily were waiting with smirks.

"Just, shush." Ebony said as she climbed in the back seat with Emily, Derek in the drivers seat and Spencer shot gun.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Two months had passed since Ebony had gotten out of hospital and she had stayed entirely clean for one month now. No heroin, no methadone. Ebony was sitting in Spencer's apartment in floral blue and white print dress of which hit her mid thigh. She had put on a little more weight and was looking much healthier lately. She sat on Spencer's vintage, brown sofa reading as she waited for him to return from work. She had been signed off for two months of rest and recuperation. Spencer had volunteered to look after her whilst she was off work, saying that he preferred the thought of her staying with him incase she took ill again.

It was around 6 pm when Ebony finally heard the front door open with a jingle.

"Hello, I'm home." She heard Spencer call from the hallway as he put his messenger bag and jacket down."I'm in here." Ebony replied as she set the book she was reading down onto the coffee table and ran a hand through her long blonde curls.

Spencer entered the room and smiled when he saw her. She had ditched a lot of her old leather outfits for a lot more feminine, pretty clothing, and Spencer had noticed. Ebony stood up and hugged him, standing on her tip toes so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders, feeling the warmth radiating from her body, Spencer wrapped his slender arms around her waist.

"Hey…what's all this about?" Spencer asked with a concerned yet grateful smile. As he pulled away from her enough so that he could still hold her waist, but also see her face.

"Nothing, I just missed you that's all." Ebony said with a sweet smile. "Hey, I made dinner. Now I know you told me that you are hardly ever hungry when you get home after work, but I figured you hadn't had a gruesome case this week and plus your home a little earlier so…" She sounded nervous.

"Thank you." Spencer said as he put a gentle hand on the side of Ebony's face, she lent into it and took his other hand in hers.

"Come on." She said as she led him into the kitchen. The aroma of fresh food filled the air, Spencer couldn't remember the last time someone had cooked a proper meal for him.

"Okay, I made Italian, mainly because it's the only thing I know how to make, is that okay?" Ebony asked as she sat Spencer down at the dinner table and walked over to the stove.

"Yeah that's great." He replied with a grateful smile. Ebony walked over to him and poured him a glass of red wine before pouring herself one and taking a sip as she leaned against the kitchen bench.

"So…any interesting cases today? At all?" Ebony asked slyly as she swirled the wine around in the glass, making sure to keep her eyes on the red liquid as it moved.

"I knew there had to be a reason for the home cooked meal and the fantastic greet at the door." Spencer replied with a smirk.

"Please tell me, anything?!" Ebony asked as she sat the wine down and took a seat opposite Spencer.

"No! You need to not be stressing about work right now, you'll be back before you know it and wishing that you had just enjoyed the time off." He replied as he watched her drop her head into her folded arms on the table pitifully. She groaned in agitation and looked up at him a little.

"Please?" She repeated."NO!" Spencer replied sternly but humorously.

"Spoil sport…" Ebony stated as she stood up and began stirring once again at the pot on the stove.

Spencer couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"So has Hotch let you know what position your going to be filling when you go back?" Spencer asked before sipping at the wine he had been handed.

"Err, I've got an appointment next week to go in and he says he'll let me know then whether I will still be considered a profiler as such, if not he said that the head of the CIA may want to talk to me again." Ebony stated with a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

"You'd be leaving?" Spencer asked, surprised, upset. He couldn't decide what he was; but it was anything but the happy he had felt just ten seconds earlier.

"I don't know. If I re-entered the CIA it would be as the Specialist combat and firearms head of unit." She announced as she sipped her wine, refusing to look Spencer in the eye.

"So you would be leaving, unless they give you a better offer here…" Spencer finished for her, the anger he felt was clear in his voice. A sound that Ebony had never heard from him before.

"Or I go back to Russia, would be better? I'd only be a few miles away Spencer." Ebony said as she aloud one tear to stroll down her cheek.

Spencer couldn't bare to see Ebony cry, he always felt like it was the worst thing in the world, to see such a beautiful young girl in tears.

"Yeah for how long? Head of that department is the most dangerous position in the CIA; and that's saying something. You fill that place your signing your life away. They'd have you working in Europe, because you can speak the language, we both know that they wouldn't keep you working America, never mind Washington." Spencer scoffed as he stood up from the table and walked over to the wall, leaning against it.

"If you don't want me to go I wont go Spence." Ebony said, still holding the wine in her hand.

"How did everything go from being so simple to so complicated over night?" Spencer asked himself out the loud.

"You mean me." Ebony said, Spencer looked at her with pain in his eyes, but not tears.

"Ever since I walked into that bathroom. My life's just been complicated, distressing." Spencer stated as he looked at her, keeping his gaze fixed on hers. It wasn't until after he had seen the pain and tears well up in her beautiful cat like eyes that he had realized what he had really said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ever thought of choosing a person rather than a drug for the first time in my life." Ebony stated as she downed the rest of the glass of wine she was holding and stormed out of the kitchen. She walked straight into the bedroom and pulled out her black duffel bag. Spencer followed her into the bedroom and watched her as she removed the pretty flowing dress she had worn, to reveal her lean, toned body. She turned to look at him as she stood in nothing but a black lace bra and a matching pair of black lace French knickers. Spencer couldn't help but fall in love with every curve of her body all over again when he saw her standing there. The two bullet wounds, the large cross scar on her lower back and the few small scars on her stomach.

"I thought that Viggo was the worst thing that happened to me in my life so far. But all those years of feeling loved only through violence; well I'd rather do that all over again, than be standing here feeling the way I do right now." She said, nothing but a blank look on her face. She pulled on a pair of black leather trousers of which were skinny legged and as tight as humanly possible. She then put on a tight red lace vest top and packed the rest of her things into the duffel bag as Spencer looked on. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He wanted her to stay, he needed her to stay. "Ebony…you know I didn't." Spencer began, but he couldn't apologize for what he had just said, he knew that so he stopped. "You don't have anywhere to go except your place, and I know how much you hate it alone. Just stay, please stay. Even if its just for tonight, I don't want you leaving at this time." Spencer finished. Ebony just stared, a stubborn tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'll see you at work Spencer." She said as grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, Spencer followed sternly as she walked out of the front door.

"How will you get there?" He shouted after her, she swung her body around as she walked to look at him as she put on a pair of sunglasses.

"I can walk." She said as she turned back around. Spencer knew that in any normal situation, walking after her would be the best option, but not with Ebony. Ebony was too damaged to take that lightly. She would see it as him controlling her and she would get even more upset. As much as Spencer loved her, she was damaged goods. He walked back into his house and grabbed the phone. He dialed a number from memory and put the handset to his ear, listening to it as it rang."Hello." The female voice stated.

"Hey, Emily its Spencer. Look I hate to call but…" He began."No sure, what do you need?" She asked reassuringly.

"Ebony left, I think she's gone back to her place, I cant go over there she'll probably shoot me or something. I hate to ask, but could you maybe check on her? Call her cell or something? She wont answer if she knows it me." Spencer asked, he really did hate to depend on other people, but at the end of the day Emily was Ebony's friend and she cared.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'll make sure she's okay Reid." Emily hung up almost immediately. He had no idea how long he would feel as awful as he did, Spencer walked into the lounge with the phone he was holding and sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands. It was then that there was a loud bang on the door, a knock.

Spencer rushed over to answer it and could not disguise the look of disappointment on his face when he saw Derek standing there.

"Okay, so I'm in this bar, and I get a phone call from Emily, saying, hey Spencer and Ebony had a fight, can you check in him." Derek walked in, past Spencer and began sauntering slowly into the lounge. "So I think to myself, I sure as hell hope this kid has got a good reason to be concerning me." Derek said as he sat down and looked up at Spencer who was sitting in a chair across the room next to on of his many book shelves.

"I don't know why she called I'm fine." Spencer replied without looking up, he just stared at the ground; balancing the weight of his head on his hand.

"No your not. You've done nothing but worry about Ebony since she got here. Its been nearly a year kid." Derek stated, a look of concern upon his face. Spencer looked up but still refrained from eye contact with Derek.

"Derek its not like that, I've had a rough year, Ebony's had a little to do with it but-" Derek cut in.

"No, Reid, she's had all to do with it. I understand that she's beautiful and smart, but kid the girls unstable. She's a drug addict, she's unsociable, for gods sake Reid her psyche eval said that she had sociopath tendencies. She uses people, she's damaged." Derek could see that Spencer was shaking his head, with nothing but anger in his eyes.

"You don't know her, don't try to. She's stronger than you think she turned up at my doorstep so many times this year, just looking for the option to be cared for. All she wants is to be loved but she has never had the option. She's dense, fair enough you say she's damaged goods, its all fine for you to say that about her. But where does it leave her? Heroin, alcohol? What has she got if she's not got me?" Spencer asked passionately.

"She's russian mafia for gods sake Reid!" Derek shouted as he stood up from his seat.

"Was russian mafia, was." Spencer replied with just as much fury in his voice. "that's got nothing to do with who she is. You don't know her like I do, she's so smart you know; she's insane but in a way that, it takes away from everything. She takes me out of my mind and for just five minutes she puts me in hers. Allows me to just stop being Dr. Spencer Reid. She just lets me live, breathe like I'm someone else." He paused.


	14. Chapter 13

Oh lord, it seems to have taken me forever to get a new chapter up, but I've had awful writers block when it comes to this fic, but hopefully I'll manage to get a good few chapters up after this one in the next week or so :]

Reviews would be very, very much appreciated.

Chapter 13.

Ebony walked along the road, her duffel bag over her shoulder, she didn't know where she was going to go; Spencer would look for her at her house. But she knew she couldn't go home, she hated her home. It was too empty. She made her way towards the nearest bar just as it started to pour of rain. She didn't run, but slowed down; allowing the rain to hit off of her face and body. Her long white blonde hair was drenched, her make up was running and she could hardly believe what she had done the past year. She'd given up everything for Spencer. Drinking, getting high, just so that he would trust her. And for what, to be let down again. She walked into the bar soaking wet and managed to get a good few looks from the males of which were playing pool near the entrance. It wasn't busy and she walked straight up to the bar and sat down she took five wet notes from her back trouser pocket and put them on the bar. The bar tender walked over almost immediately.

"Get me the strongest you've got, a bottle and a glass of ice." She stated, her russian accent seemed to shock the bartender slightly she thought to herself. He brought over a bottle of tequila and sat it down with a glass of lime, and a glass of ice.

"Half price, just for you." He said as he took the ten dollars she had laid out on the bar, she stuffed the other forty back into her pocket as she poured herself a good few mouth full's of tequila into the glass of ice. She gulped it before sucking one of the pieces of lime she had been given. _'It's time to go back to your old ways Ebony, that's all you were meant for. You could get a flight straight back to London, New York or Russia. Just go home, find a home. Find a new Spencer a new…' _She couldn't stop the tear rolling down her cheek as she sat, pouring herself more tequila. She brought her cell phone from her duffel bag and flipped it open, 11 missed calls from Emily, 3 from Derek and nothing from Spencer. She found it ridiculously ironic that the one person she then cared for, did no longer care for her enough to call. Maybe she was borderline personality disorder, she thought to herself. '_Do I crave attention all the time?' _she twisted her face at the thought and decided against the idea. All she'd wanted all this time was to be alone, but Spencer dragged her into this world of wanting to feel needed. Her wet hair hung around her face as she held her head in her hands. She must have sat for at least an hour before finally picking up the bottle of tequila and her duffel bag; before exiting the bar. Back out into the rain of which was still pouring. She didn't want to go home, she couldn't go home. They knew where she lived they'd look for her. There were so many thoughts running through her head at one time she couldn't think to separate each of them from each other. Ebony carried on sipping at the bottle as she walked along the road side. She could hardly see straight now, and walking by the side of cars was becoming a definite chore. Yet she realized she had a long while to walk to the nearest shelter and carried on. She heard her phone ringing in her pocket, buzzing and irritating her. She took it out along with the squashed packet of cigarettes and a lighter, she sparked up as she glanced at who was calling. She was almost surprised when she saw that Spencer's name filled the screen.

"Spencer, how nice of you to call." Ebony stated as she answered the phone, Spencer knew almost immediately that she was slurring her words; and he almost felt a wave of relief when he realized she had been drinking, as he knew that Ebony never mixed heroin with alcohol.

"I'm sorry Ebony." Spencer replied, hoping that even through her drunkenness she would understand him and his inability with words.

"You don't tell a girl with abandonment issues, that you regret meeting her. You just don't Spencer." She slurred, her anger of earlier on in the evening seemed to have now turned to hurt.

"I know, I was wrong but I'm apologizing and I've never meant an apology so much in my life Ebony; please come home." Spencer could feel Derek's eyes on him as he spoke, and he had to force himself to keep back tears.

"Can you come get me?" Spencer heard Ebony state quietly after a pause of which to Spencer, felt like an eternity.

"Of course I can come and get you, where are you?" Spencer asked; he could hardly believe that she had given in so easily. He couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing.

"I'm on 5th and west I think, by the motorway." Ebony replied as she twirled around, looking at where she was.

"Give me five minutes." Spencer replied as he hung up and grabbed his coat, staring at Derek for a few seconds before he exited.

"You know Derek, she's my life now. Whether she's messed up or not, I love her, and even though you or Emily or anyone think that she's incapable of returning that, it doesn't matter. Because I know, I know how she works and I know that it takes time for the scars from her past to heal and its going to take longer than a year t break through. I got her passed the violence, passed the drugs, and now I'm just working on breaking through the hurt, but I know her. I know her." Spencer stated calmly.

"How do you know you can break through that Reid, she's broken, you know that. Sometimes I think you just want something to fix, other than yourself." Derek replied, the concerned, brotherly look upon his face.

"I'll see you later Derek." Spencer exited the room, getting in his car and beginning the short drive to get Ebony.

Spencer could see Ebony sitting from a mile away, her long white blonde hair glowed in the moon light like nothing he'd ever seen before. She was facing the view of the city lights, sitting on the pavement with her legs crossed, cigarette between her fingers.

"6 minutes." Spencer said as he walked up to her, she turned around shocked to see him.

"And I'm not even wearing red lipstick." Ebony replied with a sigh, looking ashamed as she stood up and put the cigarette out on the ground. She walked over to Spencer who stood awkwardly, more awkward than usual. "Don't do that again, not unless you mean it. Only tell me you regret me when you don't want me anymore, only when its obvious." Ebony cried a little as she spoke, and Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, her petite arms embracing his shoulders passionately.

"I'm so sorry Ebony." Spencer muttered as they separated.

"You I know I try, to be normal and to get over all of these issues I've had for years. It's just that sometimes I wonder if its possible for me to get over everything that's happened. I came to a decision tonight, the decision that I wont take drugs or drink alcohol or…walk around the BAU like I own the place." She laughed nervously, and Spencer smiled a little as he listened. "I finally agreed with myself, I don't want to spend the rest of my life struggling or intimidating people, or with a lack of humanity. And I'm giving you an option right now…we can stay together or we could break up; right now, no consequences no guilt trips…nothing, just a easy way out." Ebony stated in all seriousness.

"As much as I like the sound of an easy way out, no. We fit together, I plan to keep it that way." Spencer replied with a smirk, before resuming his place with his hands on Ebony's hips as they embraced each other in a passionate kiss as the cars on the motorway rushed past.


	15. Chapter 14: In the end

Well I'm afraid this is it ladies and gentlemen, it is the end…for now.

I have really grown attached to Ebony and their relationship; so I am very much considering writing a second installment and I hate to flash the review card! But if I get say, 5 reviews in the next few weeks; I'll definitely do it!

I hope you've enjoyed reading the fic as much as I have writing it!

Chapter 14.

Ebony stood in front of the bathroom mirror, nauseous, weak and tired. She knew that the heroin withdrawal would take a lot out of her but she had had no idea that it would last so long. The cravings, the mood swings the sickness, everything. She couldn't help but feel awful for allowing herself to fall back on Spencer, he would never argue against it; but she knew that perhaps he wanted to. She exited the bathroom and walked through to the kitchen where Spencer was drinking from his coffee mug.

"Hey you." He smiled when he saw her, a truthful smile. "Bad this morning?" He asked.

"Yeah but I think its to do a little with nerves though." Ebony replied as she pulled her hair back from her face, tying the thick, blonde angel curls into a messy bun.

"You look nice though." He smiled sweetly, feeling the slight ache in his stomach. Butterflies. He didn't know what to expect, whether Ebony would be staying, or not. He didn't know what they were together, they had no official relationship; they hadn't even told each other how they felt. Just this silent admiration they had for one another that seemed to never go away.

"Thanks, look I'm guna head off, I really don't want to be late, you know how Hotch hates that." Ebony smiled as she walked over to Spencer, giving him a peck on the cheek, and mischievously grabbing the thermos cup of coffee he was holding with a smirk and an arching of her eyebrow charmingly.

"Thanks for the coffee." She grinned as she exited the kitchen, leaving Spencer to laugh at her some what cheery state.

Ebony walked through the bullpen a bundle of nerves, she had noticed since giving up the drugs she wasn't quite as confident as she used to be.

"Ebony…" Emily said as she stood up from her desk, walking over to the blonde with a polite smile.

"Hey…" Ebony replied cautiously, she wasn't sure how to act around her anymore, she felt like that about a lot of people now a days.

"Are you back to work?" She asked.

"No, I'm just here to talk to Hotch, see if I have a future or not." Ebony nodded with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Emily apologized, just as Hotch passed the pair setting a gentle hand on Ebony's shoulder so as to make her aware of his presence.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Was all Ebony managed to say, before following him towards his office.

"Was that Ebony?" Derek asked as he walked from the break room back towards his desk.

"Yeah, she's here to talk to Hotch." Emily replied with a sigh.

Hotch closed the door behind Ebony, urging her to take a seat as he shimmied around the back of his desk.

"Agent Alyona, I don't really know where to start…" Hotch began with a loud exhale as he set out three brown files on his desk.

"I can imagine sir." She said carefully.

"As you probably know, your drug problem was an issue with the FBI from the beginning, we refused to keep you in your habit and it seemed then that your condition deteriorated; would you agree?" Hotch asked, he had the same expressionless look upon his face.

"I was aware of what the FBI thought of my drug problem, I believe that I thought I could handle it better than I did. I don't think I grasped just how different an atmosphere the FBI is in comparison with the CIA." She paused for a few seconds. "But I don't think it would be fair to say that my condition deteriorated because the FBI refused to keep me in my habit. I believe that, despite how much I would like to deny it, I think it was only a matter of time until something like that happened; and I cant stress how sorry I am that it happened here." Ebony said.

"In all seriousness, my personal opinion of you as a profiler is that you are incredibly, you're very good at your job. But your irresponsible and unpredictable. And that makes you a danger to my team." Hotch said, his expression had now changed to that of almost sympathetic.

"I understand sir." Ebony looked down towards her hands, now sweaty due to nerves as they sat upon her dark jeans.

"The senior officials believe that it would be best if your contract was terminated. I'm so sorry Ebony." Hotch said with all sincerity, and Ebony couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath as she felt the lump in her throat become more evident; and she found herself only able to nod.

"Its okay I can…I need to get my head sorted out. With this job, you need to have such a strong capability to feel and to respect and to follow rules, work in a team. Right now I cant do that." she paused, her voice quivering slightly but trying her hardest not to show any tears.

"When you have sorted yourself out, after you've had a long, hard think about exactly what you want to do with your life, you make sure you come and see me." Hotch nodded as he stood up, and Ebony did the same nodding."Thank you, for everything." Ebony said with a saddened smile.

"Make sure you come back." He said. "I'm sorry but you'll have to hand your badge and gun into the desk in the front."

"Of course, bye Hotch." Ebony said as she exited the office, sighing as she closed the door, finally allowing tears to fill her eyes but holding them back. Derek, Emily and Spencer; who was now sat at his desk, watched as Ebony made her way over to the reception desk; removing her two guns from their holster and setting them carefully down on the desk along with her badge. She then glanced back towards Spencer, who was now walking over to her with a look of concern on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm out Spencer, I'm fired." She smiled a little, as if to try and hide her sadness. "I need to clear things up, I need to find who I am without the job and the drugs" Her voice broke from tears and Spencer found himself with the same butterflies in his stomach as earlier. "I need to stop depending on everyone else to pick me up, I need to stop depending on you, and risking your career and your life. You cant be looking for me through the night when I go missing, when I go off on one. When I drink. I'm going Spence, and I'm not going to tell you that I'm coming back because you need to get on with your life whether its got me in it, or not. I love you and you know that but, you cant fix me….I have to fix me." And with that the petite blonde embraced Spencer in a passionate kiss, he could feel her tears, her quivering as she pulled away.

"I know you, and I'm glad you finally know you." It was all Spencer could say; he understood exactly what she was doing and why. And he respected her for it, she had finally turned the corner and whether she got better with him, or without him didn't matter. As long as in the end, she was improved, fixed…alive.


End file.
